El color de mi cielo
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Des gitans étaient là et c'était un événement. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'y en avait plus eus dans le coin. C'était l'occasion d'entendre des airs de guitares, de voir des femmes danser le soir devant des grands feux et de se mêler à une nouvelle culture. Scott et Stiles n'allaient pas laisser passer cette chance. AU sans surnaturel
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour.**

 **je remets dès aujourd'hui cette fic en ligne.**

 **Merci à Emissaire Stilinski pour les corrections.**

 **Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Merci à Maly Winchester pour la traduction des phrases en espagnol.**

 **Cover by me.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

El color de mi cielo...

C'était un mardi, un mardi de vacances. Début des vacances et Stiles s'était levé tôt. Il avait traîné chez lui. Il habitait avec sa mère et son père dans un grand manoir. Ils n'étaient que trois pour dix chambres, deux salons, trois salles de bain, quatre bureaux et heureusement une seule cuisine. Stiles avait un meilleur ami, Scott McCall, mais son ami était en couple avec Kira Yukimura depuis quelques mois et Stiles passait désormais au second plan. Stiles s'ennuyait ce jour-là et décida en début de journée d'aller un peu se promener. Il tourna dans son village, quelque part en France, sur l'île d'Oléron plus exactement. Il faisait chaud et sec. Le jeune prit son vélo et traversa le village pour rejoindre le terrain vague où il aimait aller avec Scott, s'amuser quand ils étaient petits, mais il ne put y accéder. Il descendit de son vélo pour aller voir à pied pour quelle raison il ne pouvait pas aller au terrain vague. Il fut surprit de voir sur la place des caravanes et des camping-cars. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, il y réfléchit tout en observant tous ces véhicules et les gens qui tournaient là au milieu et soudain il comprit… des gitans. Il repartit en courant, sauta sur son vélo et pédala à toute vitesse jusqu'à chez Scott. Il sauta de son vélo et l'abandonna devant la maison de son ami et entra comme une bombe dans la maison puis dans la chambre de son best et se figea… Scott était avec Kira, occupé, à un jeu de couple… oups! Scott et sa copine sursautèrent et lui crièrent dessus. Il referma la porte de la chambre doucement et attendit que son meilleur ami vienne le rejoindre dans le couloir. Scott arriva cinq minutes plus tard, légèrement - ok- beaucoup en colère en fait.

\- Stiles, depuis quand tu entres comme ça chez moi? Si je t'ai dit que je ne venais pas aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je suis occupé avec Kira. Bon sang, tu as vu ma petite amie nue.

\- Je m'en fous de ta petite amie. Et c'est surtout tes fesses que j'ai vu.

Scott grimaça.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais? Demanda Scott.

\- Ben…. Bonne question? Du coup je venais pourquoi moi?

\- Si tu m'as dérangé pour rien dans un si bon moment, je te jure que tu as intérêt à courir très vite. Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Ah… si, ça y est, je sais pourquoi je suis venu. Il y a des gitans sur le terrain vague, annonça Stiles avec un énorme sourire.

Le visage de Scott se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Cool, on va voir? Demanda le jeune McCall à son ami.

\- Pour sûr qu'on y va.

Scott retourna dans sa chambre et en ressortit avec Kira. Stiles s'excusa à la petite amie de son pote qui lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et les trois jeunes sortirent de chez Scott pour partir en vélo vers le terrain vague. Des gitans étaient là et c'était un événement. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'y en avait plus eus dans le coin. C'était l'occasion d'entendre des airs de guitares, de voir des femmes danser le soir devant des grands feux et de se mêler à une nouvelle culture. Scott et Stiles n'allaient pas laisser passer cette chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **voici le chapitre 1 de El color de mi cielo.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Kira Yukimura était une jeune femme de 18 ans. Plutôt petite, des cheveux noirs de jais, lisses et brillants. Jolie, plutôt douce, d'origine japonaise, mais étant née à Paris. Elle venait d'arriver depuis le début de l'année à Saint-Denis d'Oléron. Joli village situé dans le Nord de l'île. Scott y habitait ainsi que Stiles.

Scott allait sur ses 19 ans lui. Il était brun, les yeux bruns, le teint un peu halé et la mâchoire de travers, Stiles ne manquait jamais de lui dire. Il était le meilleur ami de Stiles depuis… super longtemps en fait… genre seize ans, peut-être plus.

Stiles… que dire de Stiles? Un spécimen unique en son genre, unique tout court. 18 ans depuis avril, un sens de la répartie bien affûté, une énergie affolante, même plus genre débordement, non, genre inondation. Des cheveux bruns dans tous les sens, indomptables, indisciplinables, comme son esprit et ses idées. De jolis yeux bruns-dorés pétillants, une bouche tout le temps en action pour parler de tout et surtout de tout, un corps sans cesse en mouvement… un super ami, super fatiguant. Une journée avec lui c'était comme faire trois jours de marche, sans interruption, dans l'Himalaya. Dur, long, pénible, crevant! Mais Scott devait adorer ça puisqu'il le suivait dans ses délires depuis tant d'années.

* * *

Bref… les gitans, puisque c'était le sujet du moment. Les trois jeunes arrivèrent près du terrain vague et observèrent les caravanes et les gens qui évoluaient entre. Enfants, jeunes, femmes, hommes, vieux… il y avait du monde. Stiles ne se tenait pas tranquille derrière le petit muret, trop excité par toute cette agitation.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont vraiment faire des feux dès la tombée de la nuit et danser devant? Demanda Stiles.

\- à qui tu t'adresses Stiles? Demanda Scott en regardant son ami et ensuite Kira.

\- à toi, banane! À qui d'autre tu veux que je parle?

\- à Kira peut-être.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se pencha en arrière pour voir Kira à droite de son meilleur ami. Oui, bon, il l'avouait, il avait oublié la présence de la jeune fille. En général, c'était Scott et lui, depuis plus de 16 ans et décidément, Scott et lui… et Kira, ça coinçait dans sa tête. Il laissa tomber la contemplation de la petite-amie de son best pour se recentrer sur le camp des gitans. Combien de temps allaient-ils rester? Allaient-ils seulement pouvoir rester? Stiles pensa à son père, le responsable de la police de la partie Nord de l'île. La police allait peut-être chasser les gitans en fait. Stiles se pencha sur Scott, en se laissant presque tomber sur lui, et chuchota:

\- Toi, moi, ce soir, ici!

\- Tu ne peux pas faire des phrases normales? On n'est pas en mission secrète, rétorqua le jeune McCall.

\- Même pas un petit peu? Demanda Stiles plein d'espoir.

\- Non, on n'a plus dix ans. Et puis ce ne sont que des gitans. C'est pas non plus des extraterrestres. Mais je viens quand même avec toi ce soir. Maintenant tu nous excuses, mais Kira et moi on va rentrer.

Stiles roula des yeux. Bref, son meilleur pote partait finir ce qu'il était en train de faire avant d'être dérangé. C'était si bien que ça? Stiles n'en savait rien, il se contentait de sa main depuis… sans doute un peu trop longtemps. Scott et Kira partirent et Stiles décida de passer au village. Il remonta sur son vélo, parcouru le chemin de cailloux puis la route principale et arriva enfin au centre de Saint-Denis. Il posa son vélo contre la façade du mini-marché et entra comme une bombe dans le petit magasin. Il se prit une glace, un chocolat froid, un paquet de chips et une grande bouteille de soda et se dirigea vers la caisse. Il paya et partit vers son vélo… merde, il était en vélo!

\- Que t'es con Stiles! Se dit-il à lui-même avant de retourner dans le magasin, de réussir à prendre un sac plastique et d'arriver à fourrer ses achats dedans. Sérieusement, comment il avait fait pour oublier en huit minutes, qu'il était venu en vélo? Il fallait vraiment s'appeler Stiles pour ce genre de chose. Il mangea sa glace assit sur un petit mur et regarda les gens passer. Ce qu'on pouvait s'ennuyer tout seul. Son esprit repartit vers le camp des gitans. La police allait peut-être leur ficher la paix, qui sait? Combien pouvaient-ils être dans ce camp? Une trentaine? En tout cas, ouais. Il devait sûrement y avoir des jeunes de son âge. Une fois sa glace finit, il se leva d'un bon et reprit son vélo. Il passa chez lui, monta dans sa chambre, mit son sac plastique dans un sac à dos avec son linge de plage et son maillot et repartit à toute vitesse. Il croisa sa mère en sortant du manoir et lui dit juste qu'il allait à la plage. Claudia Stilinski se contenta de hausser les épaules. Son fils était une vraie tornade. Arrivé à la plage, Stiles s'était posé, trois minutes à tout casser, puis s'était levé d'un bond, avait enfilé son maillot et s'était précipité dans l'eau. Ce petit bout de plage appartenait à son père, il aurait même pu se baigner nu, mais ce n'était son genre. Il resta à la plage jusqu'en début de soirée. Il rentra chez lui, prit une douche, mangea avec ses parents, se changea et annonça qu'il sortait alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Sa mère lui pria de faire attention et Stiles promit. Il retrouva Scott au centre de Saint-Denis et il grimpa dans la voiture de son ami, lui n'avait pas encore le permis, mais déjà une jeep bleue qui n'attendait que lui au chaud dans le garage.

\- ça va, vous avez pu recommencer avec Kira? J'suis vraiment désolé, dit Stiles en allumant la radio.

\- ça ne te regarde pas, mec. Et la prochaine fois, envoies un texto avant, ou au moins, sonne.

\- C'est noté.

\- Tu veux retourner voir le camp des gitans?

\- Ben ouais, c'est pour ça qu'on est là, non?

Scott ne répondit pas et démarra. Il se parqua à l'abri des regards près du terrain vague et les deux amis sortirent de la voiture.

\- Non, sérieux tu imagines si les gitans c'est vraiment comme dans les histoires avec la guitare et tout? Ce serait génial. C'est sexy la guitare, grrr!

Scott leva les sourcils d'étonnement. Depuis quand son pote trouvait la guitare sexy?

\- Tu vas bien, tu es sûr? Demanda Scott quand même un brin surpris.

\- Ouais. Je suis tout excité par le fait de voir des gitans. Déjà par ici, y en pas souvent, mais surtout aussi près de chez nous. En général ils sont dans le sud de l'île et viennent ici une journée pour voir le phare de Chassiron et c'est tout.

\- Tu te fais quelle idée des gitans?

\- Des gens qui allument des feux et chantent et dansent ensemble, unis avec leur…clan ou famille ou peu importe comme ils appellent ça. Bref, ce genre de trucs quoi. Tu t'y connais mieux que moi en gitans?

\- Non, j'ai pas dit ça, je… Chut!

Scott se baissa derrière un petit mur et entraîna Stiles avec lui, Stiles qui tomba sur le sol.

\- Fais gaffe, j'ai dis chut! Scott gronda son ami qui se frottait la tête en se relevant. Ça bougeait beaucoup dans le camp, ça parlait fort et visiblement ça buvait aussi. Stiles tendit l'oreille et entendit de la musique.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit, ils ont des guitares, chuchota Stiles en épiant le camp.

\- On ne devrait pas les épier comme ça. C'est pas des animaux de foire.

\- Je ne les regarde pas parce que ce sont des animaux de foire, juste parce que j'aimerais voir comment ils vivent.

Stiles ferma les yeux et essaya de capter les sons venant du camp. Il entendit des notes de guitare et sa tête bougea d'elle-même au son de la musique. Scott le regardait sans oser dire quelque chose, et enfin Stiles rouvrit les yeux et prit le poignet de son ami dans sa main pour l'entrainer avec lui.

\- Viens, on va plus près.

Scott n'était pas convaincu. Pour lui, les gitans étaient des voleurs et des escrocs, alors il ne voulait pas s'approcher, mais il suivit quand même Stiles. Ils restèrent debout devant le camp à écouter les bruits qui s'en élevaient. Il semblait y avoir vraiment de l'ambiance. Scott entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna sur un homme. La quarantaine approchante, un peu de barbe, des cheveux blond foncés. Ils fixaient les deux jeunes d'un regard mauvais. Stiles se retourna et lâcha:

\- Oups!

L'homme passa une main sur sa barbe.

\- Je peux vous aider peut-être? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Non… on…voulait…enfin, on va rentrer, bégaya Scott avant de tenter de fuir mais Stiles le tenait toujours et il dû rester avec son best.

\- Désolé. On voulait juste écouter la musique, répondit Stiles avec franchise.

\- Tu aimes la musique gitane? Demanda l'homme.

\- Ouais j'adore, surtout la guitare, c'est magnifique et on ne voulait pas venir espionner, je voulais juste entendre la musique. Comme dit mon ami, on va y aller.

Les deux jeunes voulurent partir.

\- Attendez la jeunesse. Vous voulez venir?

\- Non! répondit Scott presque paniqué.

\- Oui! Répondit Stiles en exultant.

Ce fût le oui qui l'emporta et les deux jeunes suivirent l'homme dans le camp. Stiles s'extasiait sur chaque caravane, chaque camping-car, chaque personne qu'il croisait. Le clan avait l'air d'origine espagnole.

\- Est-ce que vous venez d'Espagne? Osa demander Stiles à l'homme devant lui.

L'homme se retourna et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je suis impressionné. Nous venons d'Espagne en effet. Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Peter Hale, dit l'homme en levant un sourcil en signe de questionnement.

\- Je m'appelle Stiles, et ça c'est mon pote Scott, dit le jeune homme en montrant son ami du doigt.

\- Il a l'air mal à l'aise ton ami, fit remarquer Peter.

\- Il est un peu tendu. C'est un vrai froussard.

Peter se remit en marche et emmena les deux jeunes au centre du camp. Il y avait au moins une trentaine de personnes de tous âges. Plusieurs se ressemblaient beaucoup. Un homme était assit sur une chaise en bois devant un feu, il jouait de la guitare pour des enfants qui le regardaient les yeux brillants. Stiles se sentit dans son élément et eut envie directement de s'acheter une guitare et d'apprendre à en jouer. Ce serait chose facile avec l'argent qu'il possédait. L'homme les remarqua, cessa de jouer, se leva et vint voir les deux étrangers.

\- Où tu les as trouvé ces deux-là? Demanda le joueur de guitare à celui qui s'appelait Peter.

\- Devant le camp. Le jeune là - Peter désigna Stiles du doigt- voulait entendre la guitare.

\- Quel âge vous avez? Demanda l'homme à la guitare.

\- J'ai eu 18 ans au mois d'avril et mon pote Scott va bientôt en avoir 19, répondit Stiles pas du tout perturbé par une trentaine de personnes qui l'observaient lui et Scott.

\- Est-ce que mon fils est par ici? Demanda le guitariste à Peter.

\- Nan, Derek est au village, répondit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle devait avoir à peu près 14 ans. Stiles vit tout de suite qu'elle ressemblait à l'homme à la guitare.

\- Bon, dommage. Il n'y a personne de votre âge ce soir, mais vous pouvez quand même rester si vous le voulez. Normalement on n'accepte pas les payos*, mais vous avez l'air inoffensif avec vos têtes de gamins. Venez vous asseoir. Au fait, je m'appelle Deucalion Hale.

Les deux jeunes s'assirent à même le sol avec les enfants et Deucalion se remit à jouer. Stiles ferma les yeux et apprécia la musique. Ça s'infiltrait en lui et ça réchauffait son corps doucement. C'était beau, c'était doux…

* * *

* ceux qui ne sont pas de la communauté des gens du voyage. Payo (M), paya (F), payos (MP)

* * *

 **à demain pour la suite.**

 **Kitsune**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 ce matin.**

 **Merci pour les rw.**

 **gros kiss**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Stiles était rentré à une heure raisonnable, comme c'était à peu près toujours le cas. Claudia Stilinski n'avait quasiment jamais à s'en faire pour ça. Ce matin-là, elle entra dans sa chambre pour le réveiller, mais il était déjà debout - à 7 heures et demi, pendant les vacances d'été- et pianotait sur son ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais mon chéri? Demanda Claudia, faisant sursauter son fils.

\- Je cherche des cours de guitare. Tu sais, il y a des gitans qui se sont installés au terrain vague et avec Scott on est allé les voir hier soir. Putain, c'est des gens super sympa.

\- Stiles, langage s'il te plaît.

\- Pardon maman.

\- Vous êtes allés dans le camp des gitans?

\- Ouais. En fait, on regardait de loin et puis on s'est approché et un type, Peter, nous a accostés et j'ai dit qu'on voulait juste aller écouter la guitare. Du coup il nous a invité à entrer et Deucalion, le chef en quelque sorte, à jouer de la guitare pour nous.

\- ça sent la fumée ici.

\- C'est moi ça, j'ai dormi habillé et à cause du feu hier soir… ben ça sent la fumée. Mais je vais aller me doucher. Tu venais me chercher pour aller au marché?

\- Oui, enfin je voulais d'abord passer à l'hypermarché avant et apporter des fleurs à quelqu'un. Tu veux venir avec moi ou on se retrouve au marché?

\- Je viens avec toi.

Le jeune homme se leva, ferma son ordinateur et partit à la salle de bain.

\- J'en ai pour cinq minutes, lança-t-il à travers la porte en bois.

Claudia secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et descendit préparer des sacs et une liste de courses. Son fils arriva quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un short et d'un t-shirt, il prit son médicament, un verre d'eau et une pomme dans laquelle il croqua d'un coup de dents plein d'énergie.

\- Pose-toi une minute s'il te plaît, tu me fatigues déjà.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit en face de sa mère. Claudia Stilinski était une belle femme. Cheveux bruns, yeux bruns clairs, des grains de beauté sur le visage et ailleurs aussi - Stiles en avait hérité-. Stiles avait aussi hérité autre chose de sa maman, son hyperactivité, sauf que celle de Stiles était couplée à un trouble du déficit de l'attention, ce qui donnait un niveau supérieur à son hyperactivité. Il arrivait même à fatiguer sa maman. Dès que Claudia eut finit sa liste, ils partirent en voiture. Ils passèrent à l'hypermarché pour acheter ce qu'il fallait pour la fin de la semaine, puis ils allèrent rendre visite à une dame à la maison de retraite. Stiles fit quelques sourires polis quand la mamie lui fit des compliments et ils repartirent de cet endroit dont Stiles avait horreur - ça manquait de vie et d'énergie- pour aller au marché qui venait de démarrer. C'était toujours un peu la même chose, mais Stiles adorait y aller quand même. Tous les mercredis, c'était le marché avec sa mère quand venait la période estivale. Il se baladait un peu entre les petits stands et regardait tout ça d'un œil distrait tout en regardant aussi où se trouvait sa mère pour ne pas se perdre. Stiles était capable de se perdre dans leur manoir - presque sans exagérer-, alors il préférait faire attention, il tenait à rentrer en voiture. Son attention fut happée par un stand de bijoux fantaisie. Il avait repéré un bracelet avec un renard dessiné dessus.

\- Noooon, c'est trop mignon, s'extasia-t-il.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et acheta le bracelet. Il le mit directement et se retourna pour chercher du regard sa mère qui avait disparue.

\- Non, zut, elle est où maintenant?

Il soupira, se remit à marcher dans l'allée et trouva sa mère plus loin devant un stand de fruits. Il soupira de contentement et la rejoignit. Arrivé devant le stand, il reconnut Peter Hale.

\- Tiens, bonjour Stiles. Bien dormi? Demanda l'homme.

\- Bonjour. Faut croire puisque je suis déjà debout, plaisanta le jeune homme. Vous vendez des oranges?

\- Non voyons, ce sont des pistaches! Ironisa Peter. Reconnais que la question était idiote?

\- Ouais c'est vrai.

Peter laissa de côté Stiles pour s'occuper de la cliente qui était là avant le jeune. Il nota une grande ressemblance entre Stiles et la femme.

\- C'est votre fils? Demanda Peter à Claudia en faisant un signe de tête vers Stiles qui comparait deux oranges au bout du stand.

\- Oui. Vous le connaissez?

\- Je l'ai rencontré hier soir. Peter Hale, se présenta l'homme en tendant la main à la mère de Stiles. Claudia serra la main.

\- Le monde est petit. Il m'a parlé de vous il y a trois heures à peine.

\- J'espère qu'il a dit du bien sur moi car je m'apprêtais à en dire à son propos. Non, sans plaisanter, votre fils est charmant et j'ai été impressionné par sa culture.

\- Je suis contente de vous l'entendre dire. Maintenant que vous m'avez amadoué, je peux avoir mes oranges?

Peter fut décontenancé quelques instants face à la répartie de la femme puis se reprit et la servit enfin.

* * *

Stiles et sa mère purent continuer leur petit marché et avant de repartir à la voiture, Stiles vit une guitare noire posée contre un arbre devant l'église. Il s'approcha et s'accroupi pour la regarder de plus près, c'est exactement une comme ça qu'il voulait. Il voulut la toucher mais une voix le fit sursauter.

\- Tu touches à ça, je t'arrache la tête avec les dents!

Il se retourna brusquement, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur la guitare. Il entendit un grognement et un bras le souleva un peu pour le jeter un peu plus loin. Stiles se releva et regarda vers la guitare. Un mec aux cheveux noirs de jais - Stiles n'avait jamais vu des cheveux aussi noirs- était en train de remettre avec délicatesse la guitare à sa place. Purée, la guitare il la traite avec toute la douceur du monde et moi il me balance comme un chiffon, pensa Stiles. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se leva et fusilla Stiles du regard - d'un regard absolument sublime, d'ailleurs-.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller avant que j'ai envie de te découper en morceaux, lança le mec.

Stiles le regarda plus en détail. Des cheveux noirs, des sourcils épais et vachement expressifs, de sublimes yeux verts, un physique incroyable, une peau halée et à peine plus grand que Stiles et sûrement à peine plus âgé.

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager, lança le mec.

Stiles retomba dans l'instant présent.

\- ça va, tu n'habites pas sur le parvis de l'église quand même? J'ai le droit de rester là.

Le mec ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à répliquer quand un homme lui posa un cageot d'oranges devant les pieds. Le mec rouvrit les yeux et papillonna quelques secondes.

\- Allez aide-moi Derek au lieu d'embêter les… oh, resalut Stiles! Lança joyeusement Peter.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs regarda Peter avec un air incrédule et Stiles resta ébahi.

\- Euh… Stiles, je te présente mon neveu, Derek. Le fils de Deucalion et Derek, je te présente Stiles. Il est venu hier soir au camp avec un ami. Bon maintenant qu'on a fait ami-ami, tu m'aides s'il te plaît à charger ça dans la camionnette.

Le Derek roula des yeux mais obtempéra en grognant. Peter se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Tu m'aide aussi?

\- Euh… je dois rentrer avec ma mère. Mais une autre fois.

\- Tant pis. Et ne fait pas attention, mon neveu est un peu sauvage, mais il n'est pas méchant. Par contre faut pas toucher à l'amour de sa vie - Peter montra la guitare noire- sinon tu risques ta peau.

\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

Stiles fit un signe de la main à Peter et il partit en courant pour rejoindre sa mère qui devait l'attendre depuis un moment.

Peter prit un cageot et le porta dans la camionnette à quelques mètres de là. Derek était assis sur le bord du coffre et fumait une cigarette.

\- C'est qui ce con? Demanda Derek.

\- Tu parles de Stiles? Il est un peu spécial, je te l'accorde, mais il a l'air gentil. Je l'ai surpris hier soir devant le camp avec un ami. Il a un de ces aplombs ce jeune, il m'a beaucoup fait rire. Et rien qu'en regardant le camp une minute, il a pu dire qu'on venait d'Espagne. Ton père voulait que tu passes du temps avec lui et son ami hier soir mais Cora a dit que tu étais au village.

\- Ouais, je voulais un peu visiter le coin.

\- Des endroits intéressants?

\- Absolument pas. Rien qui vaille la peine. Y a le phare que je vais aller voir un de ces jours, mais sinon que dalle.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide des endroits où on se pose. Et ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es le seul jeune adulte du camp.

\- Ouais. Tout le monde est soit bien plus vieux, soit bien plus jeune. Ceux juste après moi ce sont Malia, Cora et Isaac et ils ont 14 ans.

\- Et bien, tu pourrais te lier à Stiles et son pote.

Derek se leva d'un bond et partit vers sa guitare.

\- Plutôt crever pitié. Il a failli bousiller ma guitare qui m'a coûté une fortune.

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas posé bêtement contre cet arbre aussi. Quel était l'intérêt?

\- J'ai lavé une tâche, je voulais que ça sèche au soleil, c'est tout. Je ne pensais pas, qu'en deux minutes, elle allait risquer de finir en petit bois pour le feu à cause d'un débile profond.

\- Le traite pas comme ça, je l'aime bien moi ce jeune.

Derek roula les yeux et attrapa sa guitare qu'il passa dans son dos avant de reprendre un cageot et de le porter à la camionnette.

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, Stiles aida sa mère à décharger la voiture et à ranger les courses. Il repensa à la guitare noire et un détail le frappa tout à coup. Il y avait un animal dessiné dessus, mais il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler lequel. En tout cas, ça avait des oreilles pointues. Il oublia momentané tout ça quand il vit son père arriver à la maison. Le chef de la police proposa une sortie à la plage et Stiles et sa mère se hâtèrent de tout préparer pour y aller. Ils allèrent sur leur bout de plage privée et déjeunèrent là. Parfois ça manquait un peu de monde, mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas trop. Après le repas, Stiles partit à l'eau et plongea un peu pour nager sous l'eau. Il dériva un peu et sortit de la plage privée histoire d'aller un peu barboter ailleurs. Il contourna un banc de rochers. Quand il arriva de l'autre côté, il vit un garçon assit dans l'eau. La tête posée contre un autre rocher. Les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement ouverte et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le regarder et puis quelque chose le percuta. Les cheveux noirs! Il voulut approcher doucement pour s'excuser pour la guitare, mais arrivé à un mètre du fameux Derek, il s'arrêta net, comprenant ce que le jeune homme était en train de faire. Sérieusement? Le mec se branlait dans l'eau….grave putain. Stiles laissa échapper un hoquet et Derek sursauta. Il le regarda avec de grands yeux et Stiles tenta de s'excuser, mais Derek avait déjà sauté à l'eau et le plaquait contre un rocher. Putain la force de ce mec, pensa Stiles.

\- Aïe! Se plaignit Stiles.

\- C'est quoi ton problème avec moi, imbécile?

\- Aucun, absolument aucun. Un c'est un incident, deux une coïncidence. En fait je t'ai reconnu et je voulais venir m'excuser pour ta guitare et demander si elle avait besoin de réparations et j'ai vu trop tard que tu étais un peu occupé et je voulais partir mais j'ai hoqueté de surprise et là… c'est super gênant parce que tu bandes toujours je crois.

Derek lâcha brusquement Stiles qui termina sa course dans l'eau et quand il remonta à la surface, Derek avait disparu. Stiles repartit vers sa plage et en chemin il se rendit compte d'un truc… putain, il bandait sérieusement.

 **à demain pour la suite**

 **bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour**

 **voici le chapitre 3**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Scott, n'ayant pas de nouvelles de son meilleur ami, vint sonner au manoir après le dîner. Claudia l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et l'invita à entrer pour chercher son fils lui-même car elle ne savait pas où il était allé se réfugier. Scott fit le tour du manoir et trouva finalement son ami dans la serre, affalé dans un hamac.

\- Hé mec. Tout va bien? Demanda Scott.

Stiles tourna ses yeux vers lui.

\- ça peut aller, je crois que je suis fatigué.

\- Toi? Fatigué?

\- Mouais… j'ai pas envie de bouger de ce hamac.

\- Et les gitans?

\- Une autre année.

\- Ouhlà, toi ça va pas. C'est quoi le souci?

\- J'ai… malencontreusement rencontré deux fois aujourd'hui le fameux Derek de notre âge et il me déteste.

\- Pourquoi il te détesterait?

\- J'ai failli péter sa guitare et je l'ai surpris… disons dans un mauvais moment. Comme toi hier, mais sans la nana.

Scott éclata de rire et dû s'asseoir tellement il ne tenait plus debout. Stiles se pencha par-dessus le hamac en équilibre précaire et fusilla son ami du regard.

\- Ne te marre pas comme un pingouin. C'était gênant. En plus il était dans l'eau et raaaahhh… bref quoi! Il me déteste, conséquence, on ne va plus du tout voir les gitans.

\- Mais n'importe quoi. Comment tu fais pour te mettre toujours dans des situations complètement dingue et hors du commun?

\- Aucune idée, mais je m'en passerais, je t'assure.

-Allez viens avec moi. J'ai abandonné Kira pour toi.

Stiles leva la tête et faillit tomber du hamac.

\- Sérieux? Tu as dit non à Kira pour être avec moi?

\- Ben… ouais… ma mère m'a fait une théorie sur le fait de savoir faire la part des choses et j'ai réalisé que je t'avais peut-être pas mal abandonné ces trois derniers mois. Depuis que je suis avec Kira quoi.

\- Je ne peux que donner raison à ta mère. Mélissa est vraiment une femme géniale.

\- Ouais, ouais, tout ça, tout ça… Bon tu viens alors?

\- T'as gagné. Mais si Derek me tue, c'est toi qui annonceras la mauvaise nouvelle à mes parents. Je vais me changer, attends-moi à l'entrée.

Stiles se sortit de son hamac et disparu en vitesse. Scott le retrouva sur le perron quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux garçons grimpèrent dans la voiture de Scott, ce dernier démarra et conduisit jusqu'au camp. Il y avait déjà de la musique quand ils entrèrent dans le camp et la tête de Stiles ne résista pas au son de la guitare. Il l'agita doucement en même temps que les épaules. Les gitans qui les connaissaient déjà, les accueillirent avec joie et les autres restèrent un peu en retrait. Deucalion était devant le feu avec les enfants du camp autour de lui et une femme à ses côtés. Une femme magnifique. Cheveux bruns, yeux bruns, un air doux. Elle dégageait une autorité naturelle incroyable. Elle semblait pouvoir faire obéir n'importe qui sans prononcer un seul mot. C'était sûrement le cas en fait.

-Hey, voilà nos payos qui sont de retour, lança Deucalion.

\- Bonjour Deucalion, dit Stiles avec le sourire.

Deucalion se leva et vint serrer les mains des jeunes hommes.

\- Bonjour, dit la femme magnifique en venant elle aussi serrer les mains de Stiles et Scott.

\- Les jeunes, je vous présente ma femme Talia. Ce sont des payos que Peter a invité dans le camp hier soir. Stiles et Scott. Ils ont plus ou moins l'âge de Derek. D'ailleurs il est où encore ce gosse?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vu Laura non plus, je suppose qu'ils sont ensemble. Tu sais quelque chose Cora? Demanda Talia en se tournant vers la jeune fille que Scott et Stiles avaient déjà vue le soir d'avant.

\- Je sais où ils sont. Ils sont allés au camping. Pas qu'ils me l'ont dit ou qu'ils m'ont invité avec eux hein, ça faut pas rêver. Je les ai juste entendus en discuter.

\- Et Boyd a autorisé Laura à aller là-bas? Demanda Deucalion en fronçant.

\- Laura est un électron libre. Je pense que même Boyd n'arrive pas à la retenir dans ses délires. Bref, ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, nous avons des invités. Cora, tu vas chercher ton oncle s'il te plait, ordonna doucement Talia et la jeune fille partie en courant.

Deucalion invita les jeunes à s'asseoir avec les enfants et il se remit à la guitare. Stiles ondula des épaules un moment et puis Talia se mit à rire doucement.

\- Tu as le rythme dans la peau toi. Tu ferais un très bon danseur. Tu sais danser? Demanda Talia en s'asseyant à côté de Stiles.

\- Euh, je danse des fois, mais juste comme ça parce que la musique m'entraîne.

\- Demain le camp va s'agrandir. Des gens du voyage d'origine française vont venir ici et on fait une fête demain soir. Tu veux te joindre à nous pour danser? J'en serais ravie.

Stiles réfléchit un moment à la proposition de Talia et finit par accepter. Ça lui disait bien de danser. Scott demanda s'il pouvait amener sa copine et la réponse fut oui. Talia et Deucalion les invitèrent à venir pour manger et Stiles fut vraiment aux anges. Ils allaient pouvoir se mêler à une fête gitane. En plus il y aurait du monde à foison. Ça allait être trop génial. Deucalion changea un peu de répertoire pour chanter une chanson française et Peter arriva pour l'accompagner en Espagnol. Talia se leva et tendit ses mains à Stiles qui accepta de danser avec elle.

\- Je suis impressionnée, tu danses vraiment bien pour un garçon de ton âge. C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de filles de votre âge dans notre camp.

\- Merci. C'est ma mère qui m'a un peu appris à danser quand j'étais petit. Comme j'avais un grand besoin de bouger, elle m'occupait beaucoup. J'aimerais apprendre à jouer de la guitare aussi, mais ça, ma mère ne sait pas faire. Elle joue un peu de piano.

\- Pour apprendre la guitare il faudrait regarder avec mon fils. Derek a don incroyable avec cet instrument.

Ouais, mais Derek me déteste, faillit lâcher Stiles. Il se reprit de justesse et lâcha les mains de Talia à la fin de la chanson. Une femme âgée vint vers le groupe et leur offrit du thé. Scott et Stiles en prirent une tasse avec plaisir. Deucalion arrêta un moment de jouer et les enfants se dispersèrent. Certains rentrèrent dans les caravanes, d'autres restèrent jouer par là. Une jeune femme avec des très longs cheveux bruns arriva et plaqua un bec sur la joue de Talia.

\- Oh Laura, tu es là. Où est ton frère?

\- Il arrive.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes allé au camping?

\- Qui te l'a dit maman?

\- Cora. Alors?

\- Derek voulait y aller pour voir. J'ai préféré ne pas le laisser y aller tout seul.

\- Merci. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le moment qu'il nous fasse une connerie lui.

\- Sé que tengo que ser cuidadoso mamá, yo no soy estúpido.*

Derek arriva devant sa mère et Laura les laissa pour courir dans les bras d'un homme de couleur noir, très grand, très baraqué et à l'air un peu mauvais. Il regardait bizarrement Stiles et Scott depuis un moment. Stiles ayant directement reconnu la voix de Derek avait tourné la tête pour éviter à tout prix de le regarder. Déjà parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, mais aussi parce que l'entendre parler en Espagnol lui avait collé des frissons.

\- Oh, Derek, avant que tu t'échappes de nouveau, je veux te présenter Scott et Stiles.

Stiles se raidit et un frisson d'horreur lui parcouru le dos. Il se retourna lentement pour rencontrer le regard dur de Derek.

\- Ouais, Stiles et moi on se connaît déjà, annonça Derek sur un ton blasé en ne quittant pas du regard le jeune homme comme si ses yeux allaient réussir à lui trouer la peau. Stiles et Scott se levèrent et firent face à Derek. Scott se retenait de rire et Stiles savait pourquoi.

\- Si on me cherche… non, ne me cherchez pas en fait.

Derek commença à partir, mais son père le retint.

\- Tu es prêt pour demain Derek?

\- Si, si. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix non plus.

\- Derek, tu vas avoir vingt ans, il est largement temps que tu te maries.

Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ça. Se marier? À vingt ans? En plus Derek semblait vraiment embêté par cette idée. Il avait presque envie de le plaindre.

\- Tu te maries demain?

Oups! Stiles se maudit dès que la question eut franchi ses lèvres. Derek se tourna vers lui avec un regard incroyablement sombre, il vint attraper Stiles par son pull et le souleva de terre.

\- Tu me dis ce que ça peut bien te faire?

\- Euh…

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

\- Désolé. J'ai un problème de filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai posé cette question.

Derek se radoucit et reposa doucement Stiles puis le lâcha.

\- Non, je ne me marie pas demain, dit-il en se retournant et il partit.

Stiles passa son regard sur les gitans présents qui le regardait comme s'il avait commis un affront.

\- T'es complètement barge toi, lui glissa Peter à l'oreille.

Stiles se retourna à peine.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

\- Je te donne un conseil. Va au bout du camp. Trouve une caravane avec un drapeau Espagnol peint sur la porte et va t'excuser.

Stiles acquiesça et fila d'un coup. Il entendit les gitans chuchoter qu'il devait être fou. Super ça partait bien. Il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il avait fait, mais ça devait être quelque chose qui ne se fait pas chez les gitans. Stiles soupira et finit par trouver la fameuse caravane. Alors qu'il voulait frapper sur la porte il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui et se retourna vivement pour faire face à Derek. Il était torse nu devant lui, les deux sourcils relevés et son air mauvais, qui devait être habituel chez lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

\- Je…voulais m'excuser. C'est Peter qui m'a dit que je devais le faire. Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.

\- Une seule?

\- Non, trois aujourd'hui à vrai dire. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de me mater?

Stiles releva les yeux d'un coup. Putain, il avait raison, il était en train de le mater sans s'en rendre compte. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et sembla tout à coup plus amusé que fâché.

\- Ouvre la porte et entre s'il te plait. On ne va pas rester là devant comme des cons.

Stiles obtempéra en ayant un peu peur quand même. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la caravane. Derek alluma la lumière et ferma la porte en tournant le verrou. Puis il ferma les stores des deux fenêtres de la petite habitation.

\- Assieds-toi où tu veux. Désolé ce n'est pas très grand.

Stiles regarda autour de lui et finit par se poser sur une chaise, il n'allait pas se mettre sur le lit quand même. Il regarda Derek qui ouvrait un placard pour prendre un t-shirt. Il remarqua un tatouage entre les omoplates du gitan.

\- C'est quoi ton tatouage?

\- Un triskel. Mon père a failli me tuer quand je l'ai fait.

\- Pourquoi?

Derek se retourna lentement vers Stiles.

\- Je suis gitan et c'est un symbole celte. Tu vois le truc?

\- Ouais, je vois.

\- Je ne veux pas me marier. C'est parce que tu as parlé de ça que mon oncle t'a demandé de venir t'excuser.

\- Ouais, pardon, mon fameux filtre.

\- Ce sujet me fâche depuis des mois. Des années même en fait.

\- Tu es vraiment obligé?

\- De me marier? Ouais, ce n'est pas une option. Le clan Argent arrive demain et va rester avec nous jusqu'au mariage entre moi et Katherine Argent prévu à la fin de l'été.

Derek serra les poings comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

\- Hé Derek, tu m'apprendrais à jouer de la guitare?

* * *

* Je sais que je dois faire attention maman, je ne suis pas stupide.

* * *

 **à demain pour la suite. kissous**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Derek émis un tout petit rire et releva le torse. Il regarda Stiles comme s'il avait dit une connerie. Stiles se leva et voulut partir mais Derek lança:

\- Ma guitare est dans le placard du fond, tu peux la prendre mais fais attention. Très attention.

Stiles cligna des yeux et se dirigea vers le placard, l'ouvrit et vit l'instrument noir. Il regarda longuement la guitare et finit par la prendre doucement et l'amena sans encombre à Derek qui lui prit doucement des mains. Le gitan invita Stiles à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- C'est un chien? Demanda Stiles en pointant du doigt l'animal dessiné sur la guitare.

\- Un loup.

\- Ok.

\- Tu vas vraiment m'apprendre à jouer?

\- Si.

Derek gratta un peu les cordes et Stiles ferma les yeux.

\- Tu chantes aussi? Demanda Stiles en inspirant fortement.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu abuses?

\- Si. Mais j'aurais essayé.

Stiles fut certain que Derek avait ri. Le garçon changea de mélodie et se mit à chanter en espagnol. Ah purée, c'était sublime. Cette voix, cette langue chantante, la guitare…clair que c'était sexy. Stiles se laissa aller et dansa assis. Et puis la chanson se termina bien trop vite.

\- Putain t'es trop doué et t'as une voix magnifique et l'espagnol, c'est vraiment trop sexy comme langue. Je pourrais t'écouter pendant des heures.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux et s'excusa en se raclant la gorge.

\- Tu dis toujours comme ça tout ce qui te passe par la tête?

\- Euh, ouais. C'est bien le problème. J'arrive toujours à m'attirer des ennuis.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

\- Pourquoi tu es obligé de te marier?

\- Traditions. C'est comme ça. On doit se marier entre 15 et 20 ans. J'ai déjà pas mal retardé ce moment, je ne vais pas y échapper cette année.

\- Oh. Tu connais ta future femme?

\- Ouais. Plus ou moins. On s'était rencontré quand on était petits. Le mariage ce n'est pas dans mes plans.

\- C'est pas dans les miens non plus. Je suis pas sûr de vouloir me marier un jour. Ce serait terrible que je sois forcé. Ta maman nous a invité, Scott et moi à venir faire la fête avec vous demain soir. Je me réjouis. Elle veut que je danse, dit Stiles en rougissant.

\- Ma mère a parfois des idées bizarres.

\- Héé, s'indigna Stiles. Je danse très bien d'abord.

\- Je ne te crois pas, défia Derek en se levant.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et percuta le dos de Derek qui étendit son bras pour retenir Stiles qui faillit tomber.

\- Tu vois, tu es maladroit. Ça m'étonne que tu saches danser.

\- Tu veux que je te montre?

Derek sourit un peu et Stiles comprit. C'était son but depuis le début. Il voulait voir Stiles danser et Stiles venait de se faire avoir.

\- C'est ça en fait? Tu voulais que je danse.

\- No! Bon… je te mets de la musique, on va voir ça. Par contre, c'est le cd de ma petite sœur et je ne veux aucun commentaire c'est bien comprit, sinon tu te prends mon poing dans la figure.

\- Ok, ok.

Derek alluma le lecteur cd et Stiles se retint de rire.

\- Sérieusement? Kendji, le nouveau chanteur gitan de ses demoiselles?

\- Je t'ai dit, aucun commentaire. Danse au lieu de parler.

\- Ok.

Stiles rougit et ferma les yeux. Merde, il n'avait pas prévu de danser ce soir, devant un garçon en plus, plutôt sexy en plus. Il essaya de danser mais il était bloqué. Impossible de ne pas penser qu'il venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu et qu'un mec comme Derek le regardait et attendait de voir sa prestation pour se ficher de lui.

\- Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis trop stressé. J'en reviens pas de m'être fait avoir en plus et cette musique est naze.

\- Un peu de respect pour la communauté, s'il te plaît. C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai un loup sur ma guitare?

\- Non, dit Stiles en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Parce ce que la communauté c'est comme une meute de loups. C'est plus fort qu'une famille. Il y a des chefs comme les Alphas et des bêtas qui évoluent autour. Mon père et ma mère sont en quelques sortes les alphas et je devrai tenir ce rôle un jour moi aussi. Mais je reconnais que Kendji, ce n'est pas ce qui se fait de mieux comme musique. Seulement c'est un gitan, il fait partie de la communauté des gens du voyage, on soutient.

\- Ok pardon.

\- Bon, je ne verrai pas tes fabuleux talents de danseur ce soir alors?

\- Non.

\- Et si je danse avec toi?

\- Vendu!

Derek vint vers Stiles et lui prit les mains. Un frisson traversa le corps de Stiles et les deux garçons se mirent à danser sur le rythme de la guitare. La danse espagnole ça a quelque chose de sensuel que Stiles adorait, quelque chose de sexy et d'excitant et ça ne le dérangeait pas de partager tout ça avec Derek. Ce mec avait l'air incroyable et limite bipolaire aussi. Il était passé de, je vais t'arracher la gorge à, dansons ensemble, en quelques heures. À la fin de la chanson, Derek renversa légèrement Stiles en arrière et les garçons se figèrent. Le souffle court.

\- Autant pour moi tu danses très bien, dit Derek dans un souffle.

\- Merci. Toi aussi.

Le regard de Stiles se perdit dans les yeux verts de Derek et le plus jeune sentit une main glisser dans le bas de son dos. Derek le serra un peu contre lui.

\- Tu as déjà embrassé un garçon? Demanda Derek presque en murmurant.

\- Je… non.

\- Moi non plus.

Derek ferma les yeux et approcha son visage de celui de Stiles qui doucement avança le sien et les lèvres des deux garçons se touchèrent pour ensuite s'écraser l'une contre l'autre. Stiles laissa échapper un petit gémissement et ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux sombres et doux de Derek. La deuxième main du gitan rejoignit sa première dans le creux des reins de Stiles. Le jeune ouvrit la bouche à ce moment-là et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Derek qui ne résista pas à l'invitation. Misère, c'était trop bon, trop puissant. Stiles entraîna doucement Derek contre la paroi de la caravane, en fait la porte, c'était le seul endroit sans meuble et Derek se colla contre lui. Stiles était bien là, entre la porte un peu froide et le corps chaud de Derek. Il avait envie de le déshabiller là tout de suite et de se faire prendre comme ça contre la porte. Il gémit de plus belle quand il sentit des mains chaudes se faire une place sous son pull et toucher sa peau. Stiles sentit l'excitation de Derek bien présente et la sienne aussi par la même occasion. Putain, depuis quand il était gay? Il l'avait toujours été ou pas? Il décida de ne pas se poser la question là maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment et c'était trop parfait pour tout casser. Peu importe ce qu'il était, ce mec était en train de l'embrasser et de le caresser. Il était excité par lui et Stiles ne voulait pas laisser passer ça.

\- Putain, j'ai envie que me prennes là maintenant, souffla Stiles.

Et soudain Derek s'arrêta et recula à peine.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça Stiles.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire quoi? Demanda Stiles réalisant soudain qu'il était sûrement aller trop loin.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de coucher.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux en grands. Ben oui, qu'il était con. Il le savait en plus. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'était pas renseigné sur les gitans et leurs coutumes.

\- Oh… ouais, en plus je le sais que vous n'osez pas. Excuse-moi d'avoir dit ça. Je devrais peut-être retourner vers Scotty. Il va se demander où je suis passé. Et puis c'est lui qui a la voiture en plus. Moi je n'ai pas le permis.

Derek s'approcha de Stiles et passa une main dans son dos pour l'embrasser encore.

\- Viens, on va rejoindre ton ami.

Stiles hocha la tête, ouvrit le verrou et la porte, Derek le suivit et ferma la porte. Ils rejoignirent le milieu du camp en silence. Scott mangeait ce qui semblait être de la tarte aux fruits et riait avec Peter.

\- Ah ben vous êtes là quand même! S'extasia Scott. Je me faisais du souci.

\- ça se voit ouais. Tu manges quoi?

\- Tarte aux cerises. Tu foutais quoi?

\- J'apprenais à jouer de la guitare.

\- ¿ Le has realmente enseñado a tocar la guitarra ?* Demanda Peter en s'adressant à Derek.

\- Sí. Crees que es un mentiroso ?*

\- Non, c'est bon. C'était juste une question.

Peter détourna le regard et laissa tranquille Derek pour se remettre à manger de la tarte. Derek resta debout près de la table jusqu'à ce que Scott et Stiles annoncent qu'ils partaient. Le gitan les accompagna jusqu'à la voiture de Scott, les salua et leur dit qu'ils se verraient le lendemain à la fête, mais qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas vraiment de temps à leur accorder. Et Scott démarra. Avant de déposer Stiles, Scott arrêta la voiture sur un parking.

\- Sérieusement, t'as foutu quoi avec ce mec? Demanda Scott.

\- Rien. Je te l'ai dit. Je suis allé m'excuser vers lui et j'ai voulu apprendre la guitare. Il m'a montré un peu et on n'a pas vu le temps passer.

\- Stiles… tu es gay?

\- Qui moi? Nooon… pourquoi?... Ok, Scott t'as gagné.

Stiles respira un grand coup.

\- Il a joué de la guitare parce que je voulais écouter et puis j'ai parlé que j'allais danser demain et il m'a défié de lui monter que je sais vraiment danser et bref j'ai voulu commencer, mais j'étais trop gêné et du coup, on a dansé ensemble comme j'avais dansé avec sa maman, mais ça s'est fini… différemment.

\- Différemment comment?

\- On… s'est embrassé.

\- Sérieux? T'as… embrassé un mec? Demanda Scott complètement choqué.

\- Oh, ça va! Répliqua Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. Maintenant démarres et ramènes-moi à la maison, digères ce que je viens de te dire et laisse-moi digérer de mon côté. Demain je vais aller faire du vélo et me baigner.

Scott démarra en silence et ne dit plus rien de tout le reste du chemin. Il n'y avait rien à dire et il ne voulait pas risquer de sortir une connerie. Avant que Stiles sorte de la voiture, Scott lui dit:

\- Tu devrais te trouver une copine.

\- Ouais, peut-être. Tu viens me prendre à 18 heures demain?

\- Ouais. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Scott.

Stiles rentra chez lui et se mit directement au lit sans se déshabiller. Il resta un moment à observer le plafond. Comment il en était arrivé à embrasser Derek et surtout à en vouloir plus aussi vite? Aucune fille ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là, en même temps aucune fille qu'il avait rencontré n'avait joué de la guitare et chanter en espagnol et aucune n'avait dansé avec lui. Cette journée avait été bizarre. Trois c'est une constante! Trois rencontres de merde entre Derek et lui. Trois rencontres trop étranges et peu communes, surtout la deuxième. Est-ce-que Derek lui plaisait? Putain ouais, clairement, mais ce mec devait plaire à n'importe qui surtout avec sa guitare et sa voix chaude et magnifique. Bon… bref! Stiles finit par s'endormir et rêva de danse avec un beau gitan aux cheveux sombres. A son réveil, sa première pensée fut: Ok, Derek me plaît clairement, et merde! Là c'était vraiment la merde totale. Parce que Derek est un homme, parce que c'est un gitan et parce qu'il est censé se marier à la fin de l'été. Voilà, ça prouvait bien que ce n'était pas le moment de tomber sous le charme ibérique d'un gitan joueur de guitare et légèrement bipolaire.

* * *

* Tu lui as vraiment appris à jouer de la guitare?

*Oui. Crois-tu que c'est un menteur?


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Dès le matin, Stiles fila sur son vélo. Sa mère avait à peine eut le temps de lui dire bonjour et d'apprendre qu'il ne serait pas là le soir pour le dîner. Il fit un grand tour à vélo, puis trouva une crêperie ambulante pour le déjeuner et finalement alla se poser sur la plage de ses parents. Les réflexions le rattrapèrent maintenant qu'il était au calme. Sérieusement c'était quoi hier soir? Depuis quand il flirtait? Depuis quand il flirtait avec un mec, surtout? C'était ça le principal problème finalement. Il se laissa tomber sur le sable, le bras ouvert et observa le ciel un moment. Il sursauta quand il entendit des notes de guitare flottées dans l'air. Il devenait dingue maintenant? Il se leva et prit son sac pour se diriger vers le bruit. Il passa par-dessus la petite butte de rochers qui séparait la plage de ses parents de celle du monde extérieur et comprit d'où venait le bruit quand il aperçut une masse de cheveux noirs. Derek! Merde! Il grattait sur sa guitare en chantonnant à voix basse. Stiles voulu reculer, mais se prit le pied entre deux rochers et cria:

\- Aïe, mais saloperie!

Aussitôt le son de la guitare se tut et tout à coup Stiles vit des yeux verts au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Hola Derek! Dit-il pour paraître naturel.

\- Hola, répondit Derek en fronçant légèrement. ¿Estás bien ?

\- Quoi?

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Non, je viens de m'éclater le pied entre deux rochers. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

\- Et toi?

\- J'étais sur ma plage quand j'ai entendu le son de la guitare et je suis venu voir. J'ai voulu disparaître quand j'ai vu que c'était toi mais visiblement le ciel n'est pas d'accord avec ça.

\- Laisse le ciel là où il est. Tu es blessé?

\- Non ça va. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Pas la même chose que hier en tout cas.

Stiles piqua un fard comme si c'était lui qui avait été surpris.

\- Plus sérieusement, hier je cherchais un endroit tranquille et je suis arrivé jusqu'ici et je crois que les rochers rebutent les gens, parce qu'il n'y a apparemment jamais personne.

Stiles remonta sur le rocher pour faire face à Derek qui regardait la plage derrière lui.

\- Il n'y a personne non plus vers toi, fit remarquer le gitan.

\- Non je confirme. C'est une plage privée. Elle appartient à mon père. Et je suis tout seul aujourd'hui. Tu n'étais pas censé être au camp aujourd'hui?

\- Chut! Derek mit un doigt sur sa bouche. J'étais censé rester là-bas en effet.

\- Alors que fais-tu ici?

\- Je me cache. T'as pas compris que Kate, je ne voulais pas la voir. Ça t'a pas semblé clair hier soir qu'elle ne m'intéresse absolument pas et que le mariage c'est définitivement pas dans mes plans?

\- J'avais cru comprendre. Bon, tu sais quoi? On a l'air con là, alors soit on repart chacun de notre côté, soit tu viens sur ma plage.

Derek sembla peser le pour et le contre et finit par grimper sur le dernier rocher et passa de l'autre côté. Stiles se recula et descendit de la butte pour s'asseoir sur le sable et enfuir ses pieds sous les grains chauds. Derek se posa lui aussi en prenant sa guitare sur ses genoux.

\- Au fait, elle avait rien ta guitare?

\- Non. T'as eu de la chance. Et elle aussi.

\- Euh Derek… pour hier soir…

\- Tu as vraiment envie qu'on en parle?

\- Pas vraiment non. Je voulais juste m'excuser.

\- Désolé aussi. J'ai pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé. Tu veux toujours apprendre à jouer?

\- Ouais sûr.

Derek sourit, posa sa guitare sur les genoux de Stiles et lui montra comment la tenir et comment commencer. Au bout d'un moment, comme il faisait trop chaud, les deux garçons décidèrent d'aller se baigner. Il faisait un temps sublime avec un peu de vent ce qui créait de superbes vagues. Pour ça l'atlantique c'est génial.

\- Sinon Derek, vous voyagez beaucoup?

\- Pas mal ouais.

\- Tu es allé dans plusieurs pays?

\- Ouais. L'Espagne, la France, l'Italie, la Suisse, l'Allemagne et le Danemark. Mais on est plus souvent en France.

\- Et alors, ton mariage?

\- Prévu pour le 20 août.

\- Tu veux pas te marier parce que tu aimes les garçons?

Derek sursauta comme si la question l'avait électrisé.

\- Oh , ¿ Estás loco de atar?

\- Pardon?

\- Désolé, l'espagnol est un réflexe. T'es fou dans ta tête?

\- Ben non. Je demandais ça par rapport à hier soir.

\- Je m'en serais douté.

\- Bon, t'as fini avec ton sarcasme de merde là ou quoi?

\- Pardon. Je vais rentrer. Je vais me faire tuer sinon. Les Argent vont bientôt arriver. Ils sont même peut-être déjà là. On se verra au camp.

Stiles resta interdit et ne sut même pas quoi dire. Derek le regarda quelques secondes et se détourna pour rejoindre la plage, reprendre sa guitare et il partit. Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et soupira puis il revint sur la plage. En s'asseyant sur son linge il remarqua que Derek avait oublié son t-shirt. Il le prit, le roula en boule et le fourra dans son sac. Il lui rendra plus tard. Putain, le mec il s'était barré au milieu d'une conversation. Nan mais oh! Stiles resta encore un moment à la plage tout seul et répéta comment placer ses doigts sur une guitare. Puis il reprit son vélo et rentra chez lui. Il se doucha et alla dans sa chambre choisir des habits. Il faudrait être à l'aise s'il voulait danser. Il mit un jean noir pour finir, par trop serré et une chemise blanche à manches courtes et prit son sweat rouge avec la capuche. Il était à peine prêt qu'il entendit la voiture de Scott s'arrêter devant le manoir. Il descendit à toute vitesse, prit le temps de faire un bec à ses parents et fila.

* * *

Claudia et John se regardèrent après avoir entendu Stiles sortir.

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne va pas le voir beaucoup pendant ses vacances. Il va peut-être se trouver une copine, dit John en buvant un verre de soda.

\- Ou un copain, répliqua Claudia en plaisantant.

\- Voilà autre chose encore. Ce n'est parce que des fois il a un peu des réactions bizarres et une voix un peu trop haut-perchée qu'il est gay.

\- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, mais on verra bien. Et je ne pensais pas ça à cause des stéréotypes. Bref, tu as vu comme il était bien habillé?

\- J'ai vu. Il va où comme ça?

\- Dans le camp des gitans. Je crois qu'il s'est fait des amis et Scott aussi.

\- Les gitans… je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir les autoriser à rester. Le chef s'est présenté hier à la mairie. Il paraît qu'un deuxième groupe est arrivé aujourd'hui. Ils doivent être au moins soixante.

\- En tout cas notre fils veut apprendre la guitare.

John roula les yeux et soupira.

* * *

Derek s'était fait grondé propre en ordre en revenant au camp. Les Argent étaient déjà là et Gérard, le chef, avait réclamé de rencontrer son futur gendre. Derek avait dû prendre le temps d'aller s'excuser et maintenant il était d'une humeur massacrante. D'ici une heure, il allait rencontrer Kate ou plutôt la revoir. Ils s'étaient vus alors qu'ils avaient quatre ans et cette nana était une vraie harpie et visiblement elle n'avait pas changée de réputation. La seule bonne nouvelle de la soirée c'était Stiles, son pote et sa copine. Ça ferait trois jeunes de son âge pour lui tenir compagnie. Pour le moment il était assis au centre du camp de ses parents avec sa guitare sur les genoux.

\- Alors, ça réfléchi intensément?

Derek ne se retourna même pas en entendant la voix de son oncle.

\- Pero no te necesito para eso.*

\- Tu réponds en espagnol quand on te parle en français, ça me frappe à chaque fois.

\- Comme j'ai dit à Stiles cet après-midi, c'est un réflexe.

\- Stiles, cet après-midi?

\- On s'est croisé à la plage.

\- Tu lui as appris à jouer?

\- ¡Vete a la mierda!*

\- Reste poli quand même Derek.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a envoyé vers moi pour s'excuser hier soir.

\- Et alors? C'était si terrible?

\- Non, mais vraiment tais-toi avant que je t'insulte pour de bon.

\- Ok, on en reparlera une autre fois, dit Peter en souriant et en repartant d'où il venait.

\- Ouais, plutôt jamais, grommela Derek en se levant de sa chaise. Il passa sa guitare au dos et se dirigea vers l'entrée du camp pour aller accueillir les jeunes.

Il les attendit assit sur rocher. Il leva la tête quand il entendit une voiture arrivée. Une jeune fille asiatique en sortit en premier et puis une tornade aux cheveux bruns qui faillit s'étaler par terre. Derek sourit au spectacle. Ce mec devait être une plaie sans nom au quotidien. Il se leva et vit Stiles ouvrir son sac en marchant. Il s'arrêta devant lui et lui lança un bout de tissu qu'il rattrapa sans mal. Ah ouais, tiens, il était rentré sans t-shirt!

\- Merci Stiles.

Scott salua Derek et lui présenta Kira. La jeune japonaise avait l'air ravie d'être là. Le plus content c'était quand même Stiles. Ce garçon avait l'air d'être monté sur ressorts.

\- Le camp s'est étoffé. On est deux fois plus nombreux, annonça Derek en entrant avec ses nouveaux amis.

\- ça fera encore plus d'ambiance et je me réjouis de danser, dit Stiles déjà tout excité.

* * *

L'ambiance était déjà là quand ils arrivèrent dans un nouveau milieu de camp créer exprès à cause de l'arrivée du clan Argent et Stiles se mit directement à bouger la tête et les jambes suivirent le mouvement. Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds se jeta dans les jambes de Derek

\- Hola, Mira.*

\- Hola, Derek. ¿Te vienes con nosotros a tocar la guitarra ?*

\- Si Mira.*

\- ¿Quién son?* Demanda la petite Mira en regardant Stiles, Scott et Kira

\- Amigos.*

\- ¿Payos?

\- Si.

La petite partie vers le centre de la fête après un dernier regard vers les ''payos''.

\- Pourquoi on nous appelle tout le temps payos? Demanda Scott.

Derek voulu répondre mais Stiles fut plus rapide.

\- C'est comme ça que les gitans appellent les gens qui ne sont pas de la communauté des gens du voyage. C'est pas une insulte.

Derek fut vraiment étonné que Stiles sache ça, mais ça le fit sourire. Il inspira et entraîna ses trois amis pour se mêler aux autres gitans. Derek semblait vraiment être dans son élément. La petite Mira revint vers lui, il fut tiré au milieu d'un cercle d'enfants et joua de la guitare pour eux qui se mirent tous à danser. C'était beau à voir et Stiles s'émeut de ce tableau magnifique. On aurait dit que Derek était le grand frère d'une grande famille et au final c'était un peu le cas. L'ambiance fut excellente pendant plus d'une heure et puis quelque chose changea quand un homme arriva accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde. Stiles vit Derek se raidir et il comprit que la femme devait être la fameuse Kate qu'il ne voulait pas épouser. Le jeune gitan fut obligé d'aller la saluer. L'échange fut froid et Derek se renferma. Il resta ensuite en retrait à côté de la jeune femme presque une heure sans bouger puis Kate décida qu'elle s'ennuyait à cette fête et partie. Stiles fit une moue énervée. Il lui aurait bien dit sa façon de penser. Le jeune homme soupira et sortit du monde pour aller vers Derek.

\- ça va? Demanda-t-il au jeune gitan.

\- J'ai connu mieux mais ça va.

\- Tu viens encore jouer de la guitare? Ta mère m'a dit qu'on allait danser.

Une petite lueur passa dans le regard de Derek et il suivit Stiles dans la foule.

* * *

Traductions:

* Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça.

* Va te faire voir!

*Salut Mira.

* Salut Derek. Tu viens jouer de la guitare?

* Oui, Mira.

* C'est qui?

* Des amis.

* * *

 **à demain pour la suite**

 **kissous**


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles tapait des mains en rythme et agitait son corps au son de la musique gitane. Tout bougeait… les jambes, les bras, les épaules, la tête, les hanches. Derek ne s'en lassait pas. Ce garçon avait quelque chose de sacrément sensuel et sexy dans ses mouvements. En tout cas il s'intégrait bien. Cora l'adorait pour danser, Talia l'adorait aussi pour danser et Peter semblait le trouver adorable et visiblement tentait de faire comprendre quelque chose à son neveu avec ses coups d'œil, mais Derek évita de se concentrer dessus. Pour le moment, ils en étaient à une version gitane de la zumba et ça bougeait énormément. Même Kira faisait partie des danseurs. La jeune Malia lui montrait comment bouger son corps. Derek serait bien allé danser avec Stiles, mais il avait peur que ça fasse comme le veille, alors il se contentait de gratter des cordes et de chanter.

* * *

Après la grosse ambiance, il y eut un moment plus calme où tout le monde mangeait debout ou assit autour de feu. Derek avait remis sa guitare dans son dos et mangeait une assiette de fruits de mer assit sur une petite chaise de plage. Toujours en dansant à moitié, Stiles vint se poser par terre à côté de lui.

\- J'aimerais vivre cette vie-là tout le temps.

\- C'est pas toujours comme ce soir hein.

\- J'imagine. Mais quand même. Trois soirs que je viens, trois soirs qu'il y a des feux et de la guitare.

\- ça, par contre, c'est quasiment tout le temps. On n'a pas la télé, ni les ordinateurs. Moi j'ai un portable mais je suis quasiment le seul.

\- En tout cas je m'éclate.

\- Je vois ça. Tant mieux. C'est fait pour ça. Ma mère est contente que tu sois là. En général, les hommes, on se contente de jouer et de chanter. On laisse la danse à ces dames.

\- Toi tu danses des fois?

\- Ouais. J'suis un des rares avec Peter.

Derek se laissa glisser en bas la chaise de plage et se retrouva assis à côté de Stiles dont les jambes tendues s'agitaient doucement.

\- Tu ne te tiens jamais tranquille? Demanda Derek en avisant les jambes remuantes.

\- Je souffre de trouble du déficit de l'attention avec hyperactivité, donc non, je ne me tiens jamais tranquille. Désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je me demandais juste si tu avais beaucoup d'énergie ou s'il y avait autre chose.

\- Maintenant, tu sais, il y a autre chose.

\- Tu vas au marché à Saint-Georges demain matin?

\- Ouais avec mes parents. Tu y seras?

\- Si. Je vends des oranges avec Peter. Enfin, il les vend et j'aide à porter les cageots.

\- J'adore t'entendre parler en espagnol. T'as une voix sensuelle.

\- …

Derek leva les sourcils et cligna un coup.

\- Pardon. J'aurais pas dû dire ça. L'espagnol est une jolie langue, bref…

Derek bu une gorgée d'eau et sourit discrètement. Stiles se leva et retourna dans la foule. Derek hésita un moment et puis retourna lui aussi dans la foule pour jouer de la guitare. Finalement une heure plus tard, n'y tenant plus, il invita Stiles à danser. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne d'autre avec qui danser. Kate était partie -tant mieux- et Kira dansait avec Scott. Les autres filles avaient toutes moins de 15 ans. Et puis bon, il ne dansait pas un slow avec Stiles non plus. Il vit bien que ce n'était pas très apprécié par son camp et sûrement encore moins par le clan Argent, mais Derek s'en fichait complètement.

* * *

La soirée fut magnifique et joyeuse pour la plupart du temps. Scott, Stiles et Kira partirent tard avec des sourires sur leurs visages. Derek alla se coucher une fois que les jeunes fut partis. Il se coucha sur son lit après avoir juste enlever son t-shirt et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Il fixait le plafond de sa caravane en soupirant. Ok… Stiles avait quelque chose qui lui faisait carrément de l'effet en fait, plus que n'importe qui ne lui en avait fait. Et ça allait poser problème. Stiles était un garçon, Stiles était un payo et surtout Derek était censé se marier dans deux mois. Le jeune gitan soupira fortement et repensa à Kate puis très vite à Stiles, parce que Kate n'était pas un sujet intéressant. Il revit le jeune danser et sentit l'excitation monter. Ce mec était trop affolant pour résister à son charme adorable. Il s'endormit paisiblement après un moment de plaisir à ne penser qu'à Stiles.

* * *

Scott ramena son meilleur ami chez lui et sortit de la voiture devant le manoir.

\- Stiles… toi et Derek, c'est un peu bizarre et si jamais ça se voit, dit Scott en regardant ses pieds.

\- ça se voit quoi?

\- Que vous craquez carrément l'un pour l'autre. Je crois que des gens de son clan l'ont remarqué aussi. Tu craques pour lui?

\- Noooon. Scott enfin je…

\- Tu craques pour lui Stiles?

Stiles se frotta les cheveux avec force avant de répondre:

\- Oui Scotty, je craque complètement pour lui. J'avoue.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave.

\- J'en serais pas si sûr. Mes parents, ils vont penser quoi? Sans parler du fait que c'est un gitan et qu'il doit se marier à la fin de l'été.

\- Ouais, le truc le plus chiant c'est le mariage dans l'histoire. Mais avant ça, il a peut-être le droit à une aventure.

\- Non. Il est censé être vierge à son mariage.

\- Ben… je ne te parle pas forcément de sexe, mec. Si tu l'as déjà embrassé, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de le refaire? Dans tous les cas, faite quelque chose dans l'intimité pour que ça se voit moins en société. Il te dévore des yeux, tu imagines même pas comment et entre nous, tu le dévores aussi sacrément du regard. Tu… tu te définis comme étant gay?

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Je me suis pas posée la question avant d'être embrassé par Derek hier soir et là j'ai pas arrêté depuis de me poser la question. Ce mec me fait un effet de dingue, mais… bref, je sais pas. Je vais avoir besoin d'y réfléchir vraiment. Ramène ta copine au lit. Te préoccupes pas trop de moi, ça va aller. Au pire, Derek c'est juste un petit crush parce que c'est un gitan, qu'il est beau et qu'il a une guitare.

\- Ouais peut-être.

Scott tapa dans le dos de son ami et le laissa rentrer chez lui puis il démarra et partit. Stiles fit le moins de bruit possible et alla directement se coucher. Scott avait peut-être raison. Il serait bon que Derek et lui fassent quelque chose en intimité plutôt que ce soit voyant en publique. Si Scott avait remarqué, alors il n'était sûrement pas le seul et ça risquait de créer des problèmes à un moment donné. Il eut beaucoup de peine à s'endormir et presque autant à se réveiller quelques heures plus tard quand son père vint le sortir du sommeil.

* * *

Il se leva dans le brouillard et déjeuna en somnolant presque. Ce fut quand sa mère annonça qu'ils partaient pour le marché de Saint-Georges que Stiles reprit enfin son énergie habituelle. Le marché c'est trop génial et en plus il verrait Derek.

* * *

Derek regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la camionnette de son oncle. Ce dernier conduisait pour aller installer son stand d'oranges au marché.

\- Entonces Derek, ¿Stiles y tú? (Alors Derek, Stiles et toi?)

Derek se tourna vers son oncle avec un air blasé.

\- No hay ningún Stiles y yo. (Il n'y a pas de Stiles et moi.)

-¡Cuéntaselo a otro! A mí no me digas tonterías. En serio, ten cuidado, anoche era claro que él te gusta. (Oui, va faire croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre mais pas à moi. Sérieusement, fais attention, hier soir c'était vraiment visible qu'il te plaît.)

\- ¿En serio? Demanda Derek paniqué. (Sérieusement?)

\- Yo lo noté. Digo, lo había notado delante de la iglesia Saint-Denis. ¿Te gusta Stiles? (Je l'ai remarqué moi. Enfin, moi j'avais déjà vu devant l'église à Saint-Denis. Tu as craqué pour Stiles?)

\- Déjame en paz. (Fiche-moi la paix.)

\- Puedes decírmelo a mí. Solo te estoy diciendo de tener cuidado porque se nota, y nada más. (Tu peux me le dire à moi. Je ne juge pas. Je te dis juste de faire attention parce que ça se voit, c'est tout.)

\- Sí, creo que él me gusta. De verdad. Pero ya es la muerte, ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? (Oui, je crois que j'ai craqué pour lui. Sérieusement, en plus. C'est juste trop la galère là, je vais faire quoi moi maintenant?)

\- ¿Que ha pasado en tu caravana? (Il s'est passé quoi dans ta caravane?)

\- Nada prohibido. Le tocé la guitarra, hemos bailado y nos hemos… besado. No era preparado y no habría debido hacerse. (Rien d'interdit. Je lui ai joué de la guitare, on a dansé et on… on s'est embrassé. Ce n'était pas prévu du tout et ça n'aurait pas dû se faire.)

\- Disfrutar antes de casarte no es prohibido. (T'amuser avant de te marier n'est pas interdit.)

\- Tengo miedo de que… se haga más que disfrutar. Tengo miedo de enamorarme. (J'ai… peur que ça devienne plus que de l'amusement. J'ai peur de tomber amoureux. )

\- ¿Ya no lo estás un poquito? (Tu l'es pas déjà un peu d'ailleurs?)

\- Sí . Y eso es el problema . (Si. Et c'est bien le problème.)

\- Me enamoré hace años. Una paya, y tú padre se opuso categóricamente a nuestra unión. Al final, elijé la familia, pero de vez en cuando lo añoro. (J'ai été amoureux il y a quelques années. Une paya et ton père s'est formellement opposé à notre union. J'ai choisi la famille pour finir, mais je le regrette parfois.)

\- No abandonaré la comunidad. (Je ne laisserai pas tomber la communauté.)

\- Ya lo sé. Solo era para decirte que el lazo de la comunidad es más fuerte que los pensamos. (Je sais. C'était juste pour te dire que le lien de la communauté est plus fort qu'on ne le pense.)

\- No tengo ganas de hablar más de eso. (J'ai plus envie d'en parler.)

Peter respecta le silence de son neveu. Ils arrivèrent à Saint-Georges et installèrent ensemble le stand. Peter avait pris son neveu pour l'occuper, le faire un peu travailler, gagner un peu des sous mais surtout parce qu'il attirait les jeunes femmes et les moins jeunes aussi voir même certains hommes et c'était bon pour ses ventes. Derek le savait et il jouait son rôle de séducteur à merveille à coup de sourires et de petits compliments bien placés.

* * *

Stiles était heureux dans la voiture de son père et il fredonnait des chants gitans en bougeant la tête. Claudia souriait pour elle-même.

\- C'était bien ta soirée Stiles? Demanda le père.

\- C'était mortel! Non mais vraiment. On a bien mangé, on a dansé. C'était magnifique. Ils savent faire la fête en tout cas et si t'avais vu le plat de fruits de mer du dîner, oh wow!

\- Tu veux toujours apprendre la guitare? Demanda Claudia.

\- Oui, c'est clair. J'ai même trouvé un professeur qui sera là tout l'été. D'ailleurs à ce propos, il ose venir sur notre plage?

\- Il peut y aller avec toi, mais personne d'autre. Je ne veux pas trop de monde, après ça laisse automatiquement du bordel en général.

\- ça marche papa.

\- Et avec Scott, vous vous voyez quand même?

\- Il est pas mal occupé avec Kira. Et franchement ce qu'ils font ensemble et ben je ne peux pas m'impliquer là-dedans. Mais bon, on se voit quand même mais pas la journée.

* * *

À peine arrivé au marché, Stiles bondit de la voiture et piétina devant l'entrée en attendant ses parents. Ils passèrent par beaucoup de stands et Stiles s'émerveillait parfois de bien peu de choses. Ils arrivèrent devant le stand d'oranges des Hale et le père de Stiles remarqua un brusque changement chez son fils. Il semblait tout à coup super calme, voir presque gêné.

\- Heyyy Stiles! Héla Peter.

Stiles s'approcha et salua Peter et en profita pour lui acheter quelques oranges. Il était absorbé par son achat quand une voix lui fit accélérer le cœur comme pas permis.

\- Hola Stiles.

Stiles leva les yeux pour rencontrer le magnifique regard de Derek. Il soupira et répondit:

\- Hola Derek. Bien dormi?

\- ça peut aller et toi?

\- Pas vraiment mais on s'en fout. Ce n'est pas important.

John Stilinski et sa femme restèrent en retrait pour observer leur fils parler avec un jeune gitan aux cheveux noirs ébène.

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va nous ramener un beau gitan notre fils, dit Claudia en souriant tendrement.

Le policier grommela quelque chose que Claudia ne comprit pas.

\- Rien n'est sûr. C'est peut-être juste un ami, finit par répondre John.

\- John, tu te voiles la face là. Tu as déjà regardé un ami, comme Stiles regarde ce jeune homme?

\- Non, mais Stiles n'est pas moi. Toutes ses émotions sont amplifiées, ce n'est pas nouveau.

\- Au cas où, je pense que c'est ce garçon que notre fils veut inviter sur notre plage et tu lui as donné l'autorisation pour être seul avec lui quand il veut.

John regarda sa femme, puis son fils et son expression devint horrifiée.

\- J'ai peut-être fait une connerie en fait.

* * *

 **à demain les lecteurs**


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles paya ses oranges et fila vers ses parents.

\- Dites… ça vous embête si je ne rentre pas avec vous? Peter m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider. Il me ramène après le marché et cet après-midi j'irai sûrement à la plage avec Derek. C'est mon… professeur de guitare.

Les parents Stilinski se regardèrent et soupirèrent ensemble, puis finirent pas donner leur accord. C'était un peu idiot vu que Stiles était majeur, mais le jeune homme respectait le fait qu'il habitait chez ses parents, donc ne se permettait pas de faire n'importe quoi. Il termina quand même le marché avec ses parents et les laissa partir sans lui. Il soupira et retourna en courant au stand de Peter. Ce fut long et plutôt ennuyeux et son hyperactivité ne l'aidait pas à rester tranquille et la proximité de Derek encore moins. Ils repartirent du marché à midi passé. Les trois hommes étaient assis sur la banquette de la camionnette. Derek entre son oncle et Stiles. Les deux jeunes n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé et avaient tenté de ne pas trop se jeter de coups d'œil.

* * *

Peter déposa Stiles devant le manoir de ses parents et le jeune partit en coup de vent en donnant rendez-vous à Derek dans une heure à la plage. Une fois chez lui, il s'excusa auprès de ses parents et déjeuna avec eux. John jeta plusieurs coups d'œil à son fils avant de se décider à parler:

\- Alors, ce garçon, c'est un gitan c'est ça?

\- Mouais. Il s'appelle Derek. Il va avoir vingt ans. Il joue de la guitare et il va devoir se marier à la fin de l'été.

\- Je vois… bien, bien, ça te fait un nouvel ami. C'est bien.

Stiles sentit le malaise de son père et s'arrêta de manger pour le fixer.

\- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose? Je te sens mal à l'aise.

\- Et bien… maintenant que tu en parles… Stiles… est-ce que tu es homosexuel?

Stiles posa lentement sa fourchette et regarda successivement sa mère et son père. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Derek lui plaisait c'était clair, il avait envie de lui, c'était clair aussi mais… est-ce que c'était juste Derek où d'autres hommes aussi?

\- J'en sais rien, finit-il par répondre sincèrement.

\- Mais… ce gitan te plaît?

\- Ouais, j'crois. Enfin… il est beau et gentil et… en fait, ouais, il me plaît. On peut reprendre cette discussion à un autre moment? Genre dans quelques jours ou même quelques semaines. Parce que là… je sais pas quoi vous répondre et je sens que vous attendez quelque chose de concret et ça me stresse et en plus je dois y aller parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec Derek à la plage pour mon cours de guitare.

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini de parler, l'ado disparu. Il passa en coup de vent dans sa chambre et s'enfuit à toute vitesse de chez lui sur son vélo. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait absolument mettre une étiquette sur ce qu'il était? Ou n'était pas? C'était un peu dérangeant quand même. Derek aurait été une fille, personne ne lui aurait rien demandé.

* * *

Quand il arriva à la plage, il vit un vélo noir appuyé contre un poteau. Décidément Derek aimait le noir. Il trouva le garçon devant le petit chemin menant à la petite plage coincée entre deux bancs de rochers.

\- Tu aurais pu déjà aller sur la plage au lieu d'attendre ici, annonça Stiles en rejoignant Derek.

\- Ce n'est pas chez moi. Je ne vais pas comme ça sur des lieux privés.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais venir, mon père a dit oui à condition que tu n'amènes personne d'autre. Tu aurais pu y aller sans moi.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je rentre au camp? Demanda-t-il légèrement énervé.

\- Non, c'est bon, pardon. Bon, viens suis-moi!

En silence, les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers la plage et se posèrent sur le sable. Derek retira de suite son t-shirt noir et Stiles se passa machinalement la langue sur les lèvres. Ce mec était vraiment à se damner. Que n'aurait pas donner Stiles pour pouvoir toucher ce corps absolument parfait?

\- Tu sais, je te vois me mater! Tu n'es pas discret, dit Derek avec un sourire.

\- Si tu veux pas que je te mate, garde ton t-shirt. C'est aussi simple que ça, répliqua Stiles sans pour autant arrêter de mater Derek.

\- Bon, on est là pour jouer de la guitare ou pour se mater l'un l'autre?

\- Pour jouer de la guitare.

Derek donna sa guitare à Stiles qui répéta ce qu'il avait appris hier et Derek continua le cours.

* * *

John Stilinski sortit de chez lui et prit sa voiture de fonction histoire de faire un tour pour surveiller un peu Saint-Denis et ses alentours. Travailler sans vraiment travailler. Malgré lui, il s'arrêta devant sa plage et alla jeter un œil. Il se tapa le front en arrivant en haut de la colline de sable. Il avait oublié que son fils était là avec le gitan. Il voulut repartir quand il entendit chanter et décida de juste regarder quelques secondes. Il vit son fils et le jeune gitan debout sur le sable. Les deux torses nus, apparemment ils s'étaient baignés. Le gitan, dont John avait oublié le nom, jouait de la guitare et son fils dansait devant lui. Stiles riait comme jamais et fit une pirouette qui le fit atterrir tout contre le gitan qui passa d'un coup sa guitare au dos et garda le jeune tout contre lui. John les vit se regarder dans les yeux quelques secondes et Stiles posa ses lèvres sur celles du gitan. John fut parcouru d'un frisson. D'accord, Claudia avait en effet eu raison. Le policier partit avant d'en voir plus et refit un tour du coin pour se changer les idées. Mince, il avait quand même vu son fils embrasser un garçon. Ce n'était quand même pas ce à quoi il s'attendait cet été. Il se gara au centre de Saint-Denis et entra dans un petit bar. Il s'assit et commanda un verre de limonade bien fraîche. En plein travail, il n'avait pas le droit à de l'alcool. Rafaël McCall, le patron du bar le servit avec un sourire discret. Il était revenu sur l'île depuis quelques temps pour revoir son fils Scott, mais ça ne se passait pas vraiment bien. Les deux pères de famille se connaissaient plus ou moins et Rafaël remarqua l'air étrange du policier.

\- Quelque chose qui ne va pas John? Vous avez l'air préoccupé.

\- Je… quelque chose en rapport avec mon fils.

\- C'est à cause des gitans? Mélissa m'a dit que Scott et Stiles traînaient dans le camp des gitans depuis qu'ils sont arrivés.

\- Oui, ça a un rapport avec ça.

\- Personnellement je ne suis pas très chaud pour que Scott aille là-bas, mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Scott est majeur.

\- Oui, Stiles aussi est majeur, soupira le policier et Rafaël l'abandonna à ses réflexions voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler de ce qui le tracassait.

* * *

Sur la plage, Stiles et Derek s'étaient embrassés un moment et puis s'étaient séparés légèrement gênés et s'étaient assis par terre sans parler, mais Stiles ne tenait jamais longtemps sans parler.

\- C'est pas si grave, chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Derek.

\- Parle pour toi. Tu n'es pas le fils unique d'un chef de camp de gitans.

\- C'est si grave chez toi?

\- Tu n'as même pas idée. C'est un… penchant interdit d'aimer les hommes.

\- Donc tu aimes les hommes?

\- J'ai pas dit ça. Ne commences pas à interpréter n'importe comment ce que je dis. Je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Tu veux dire que… c'est juste moi?

\- Ouais, voilà c'est ça. C'est juste toi. Normalement j'aime les femmes, sauf Kate.

\- Je vois.

\- Et toi alors?

\- Je… sais pas. Scott m'a posé la question hier soir et mes parents à midi, mais j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question et j'ai eu quelques copines mais jamais rien de sérieux.

\- Des relations sexuelles avec ces filles?

\- Une seule fois, l'année passée pendant les vacances, mais entre nous, c'était pas le truc incroyable auquel je m'étais attendu. Après, on dit que la première fois c'est rarement géniale.

\- ça, je ne peux pas te dire.

\- C'est un peu bizarre pour un homme d'être vierge à son mariage.

\- Ne commence pas à critiquer des traditions dont tu ne sais rien, ¡Por favor! C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Comme je t'ai dit, j'étais censé me marier beaucoup plus tôt. Ça c'est pas fait avant pour différentes raisons dont je ne sais pas grand-chose et voilà. Je comprends que peu de garçons sont encore vierges à vingt ans maintenant et que je passe pour un loco quand je dis que je le suis. Ça te dérange tant que ça?

\- Non, je m'en fiche, c'est ta vertu, pas la mienne. Et au fond ça ne me regarde pas.

\- L'autre soir ce n'est pas le manque d'envie qui m'a retenu de te basculer sur mon lit, je pense que tu t'en es rendu compte. T'es visiblement loin d'être idiot. Ce n'est juste pas le moment que je fasse une connerie. Si ce mariage ne se fait pas à cause de moi, je te jure que mon père est capable de me tuer et de faire passer ça pour un accident et ce serait presque normal.

\- Tu abuses un peu non?

\- à peine.

\- Et du coup, nous maintenant on fait quoi? Parce que Scott m'a dit que hier soir ça se voyait terriblement qu'on est attiré l'un par l'autre et je suppose que ce n'est pas bon que ça se voit dans ton camp.

Derek se laissa tomber lentement sur le dos et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Il regarda Stiles et soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais pas prévu d'être attiré par un mec.

\- Tu crois que j'avais prévu ça moi, peut-être?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Ramènes pas tout à toi, je parle de moi là et de mon camp.

\- Désolé d'être concerné aussi.

\- Te fâche pas, ça va me gonfler et je vais partir en t'insultant.

\- Je crois qu'on va laisser tomber cette conversation. Là, ça va nous mener nulle part. Tu veux que je ne vienne plus au camp?

\- Non. Je veux que tu continues à venir, mais on va faire attention et essayer d'être moins entourés.

\- Plus d'intimité, c'est plus de risque de refaire encore ce qui vient de se passer avant. Tu en es conscient Derek?

\- Si. Pero… pardon, j'allais parler en espagnol. Oui, j'en suis conscient, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce qu'on fait soit bien grave et si à toi ça te convient et à moi aussi… on pourrait peut-être continuer comme ça, dit Derek en se pinçant les lèvres.

Stiles sourit et se pencha lentement sur Derek pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres toujours pincées. Derek se détendit et entrouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue de Stiles contre la sienne et posa ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille pour attirer le jeune homme contre lui qui termina finalement allongé sur le gitan.

* * *

John sortit de sa voiture devant chez lui au moment où son fils arrivait en vélo. Le père décida de ne rien dire à son fils de ce qu'il avait vu. Valait mieux laisser le temps à Stiles d'en parler de lui-même et puis ce n'était pas censé le concerner de toute façon. C'était peut -être juste passager, un flirt d'été, d'autant que le gitan devait se marier si John avait bien compris. Alors pourquoi s'en faire finalement? Stiles avait l'âge et le droit aux expériences. Les deux Stilinski rentrèrent ensemble chez eux et retrouvèrent Claudia installée dans le jardin. Stiles annonça qu'il sortait à La Cotinière tout à l'heure et qu'il rentrerait assez tard.

\- Tu vas avec Scott? Demanda Claudia.

\- Non, avec Derek. Il prend la camionnette de son oncle. Il veut un peu visiter l'île alors je vais jouer le guide.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

Derek arriva en début de soirée devant le manoir pour chercher Stiles. Le jeune gitan alla sonner et se présenta aux parents de son ami. Stiles arriva devant lui et ils purent partir. Derek avait le permis depuis un moment et c'était pratique en ayant sa propre caravane. Il était tranquille au moins. Il conduisait donc pour rejoindre la Cotinière. Un joli port situé à l'ouest de l'île D'Oléron. Stiles avait allumé la radio et dansait sur son siège en chantonnant.

\- Mmmh Derek, mes parents t'ont demandé quelque chose quand tu es arrivé?

\- Non.

\- ça va? Demanda Stiles un peu inquiet de la réponse brève du gitan.

\- Pas vraiment. Je dois passer la journée de demain avec ma future femme. L'emmener promener pour passer du temps avec elle et créer des liens.

\- Ah… je comprends mieux.

\- Je vais l'emmener marcher sur la plage. Ça va l'ennuyer mais je m'en fiche.

\- Je penserai à toi.

\- Merci. Et toi, tu fais quoi demain?

\- Rien. Je paresse à la maison. Y a sûrement à faire dans le jardin. Nettoyer quelque chose ou réparer un meuble. Enfin, je vais trouver à m'occuper. Ou alors Scott aura peut-être un peu de temps à m'accorder?

\- Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps?

\- Ouais. Un bail. On devait avoir deux ou trois ans quand on s'est rencontré la première fois.

\- C'est bien ce genre d'amitié.

Les deux jeunes ne parlèrent presque plus jusqu'à leur arrivée au port. Derek gara la camionnette et ils en sortirent pour marcher côte à côte.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi? Demanda Derek en allumant une cigarette.

\- Tu fumes? Questionna Stiles plus que surpris.

\- Rarement. Pas dans la caravane ni en voiture. Là je ne sais pas, j'avais envie. Ça t'embête?

\- Oh non. Ça m'a juste surpris c'est tout. Dis, ça se passe comment un mariage gitan?

\- Le mariage gitan se déroule en plusieurs étapes. Pour l'événement on invite l'ensemble de la communauté et ça coûte très cher. La journée du mariage suit toujours le même processus. Dès le matin, on se réunit chez le père de la mariée pour commencer à faire la fête. La future mariée doit passer l'étape du Panuelo*, c'est le moment important du mariage. Devant les femmes de la communauté, l'Aroutadora* procède à l'examen intime de la mariée afin de vérifier sa virginité. C'est une tradition très respectée. Le Panuelo est ensuite montré au reste de la communauté, parce que c'est pour le père de la jeune femme, un gage de fierté.

\- C'est proprement affreux, murmura Stiles avec un frisson d'horreur.

\- Je ne t'ai pas déjà parlé du respect envers la communauté?

\- Si, pardon. Continues, ça m'intéresse.

\- Ok. Ensuite on peut passer à la Mairie pour s'unir devant l'Etat, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. La journée se termine par une grande fête où les mariés seront portés à bout de bras pour être montrés à la communauté entière. Voilà.

\- à part l'histoire du mouchoir qui me fait vraiment frissonner, le reste ça à l'air chouette.

\- Personnellement, j'avoue que je suis content de ne pas être une femme. Laura m'a dit que ce n'était pas un moment agréable, mais elle a été heureuse de le faire. Ça a rendu notre père très fier et il attend que ce soit le tour de Cora.

\- Merci pour le partage de culture. On va manger une glace?

Le gitan acquiesça et suivi Stiles dans un petit restaurant en face du port. Ils furent les deux beaucoup regardés par la gente féminine, mais surtout Derek. Ils ressortirent plus tard du restaurant et continuèrent de marcher sur le port. Ils finirent par aller boire un verre une fois la nuit bien tombée et Stiles insista pour aller danser. Derek n'était pas chaud du tout, mais il finit par céder et ils allèrent dans une petite boîte de nuit sur deux étages. Derek les voyait bien les filles qui le regardaient en hésitant à venir lui parler. Ça lui donnait envie d'embrasser Stiles au milieu de l'établissement pour que les regards sur lui se détournent ailleurs. Stiles lui aussi les vit les regards et il râla plusieurs fois en faisant même des grimaces à certaines filles qui tentaient d'approcher.

\- Tu pourrais les laisser venir que je puisse les rembarrer moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon, dit Derek en souriant.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'elles t'approchent? La moitié sont plus alcoolisées qu'il ne faudrait et beaucoup ne sont même pas majeures.

\- Même si je te disais que je voulais qu'elles approchent, tu ne les laisserais pas faire.

\- Déjà arrête de sourire, tu les attires comme des papillons avec la lumière. Et puis ton petit air de branleur et de dragueur, ça ne te va pas du tout.

\- Sérieux, tu es jaloux ou je rêve?

\- Peu importe. J'ai juste pas envie de me retrouver dans une foule de nanas en chaleur.

Stiles se renfrogna et continua de fixer d'un œil mauvais toute demoiselle dont le regard se posait trop longtemps sur Derek. Ça amusait beaucoup le jeune gitan que Stiles soit jaloux à ce point et en même temps il le remerciait intérieurement de mettre une barrière à ces demoiselles.

* * *

Les deux garçons sortirent tard de la boîte et légèrement éméchés, surtout Stiles. Derek hésita à prendre le volant et finalement refusa de le faire.

\- Mais, moi je dois rentrer, se plaignit Stiles.

\- Je ne prends pas le risque de te ramener alors que j'ai bu. C'est exclu. Maintenant tu vas t'étendre ici sur la banquette et moi je vais dans le coffre et tu dors. Je te ramènerai demain matin.

Stiles s'assit sur la banquette et attira doucement Derek à lui, il râla pour la forme mais se laissa faire. Il se retrouva coincé à la taille par les jambes de Stiles qui vint prendre ses lèvres sans rien demander. Derek finit par soulever Stiles dans ses bras, claquer la portière de la camionnette, verrouiller avec difficulté et porter le jeune homme dans le coffre avec lui. Ils s'allongèrent les deux sur une couverture et s'embrassèrent un bon moment avant que Stiles ne commence à vouloir déshabiller Derek.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit Stiles, fit remarquer Derek.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu mens. J'ai écumé le net sur les traditions gitanes et ce n'est pas vrai que l'homme doit être vierge à son mariage, c'est même plutôt le contraire. C'est bien s'il s'y connaît déjà.

\- Je savais que ton intelligence allait me jouer des tours. Bon, tu veux la vérité?

\- Ben ouais, ça m'arrangerait de savoir ce qui te retiens?

\- J'ai… j'ai peur d'aimer ça.

Stiles arrêta tout mouvement et se releva lentement puis regarda Derek.

\- Sérieusement?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as peur de… te découvrir homo, c'est ça?

Derek baissa les yeux et acquiesça lentement.

\- Je croyais que c'était juste moi?

\- Ouais, mais ça change rien ça. Si j'aime ça avec toi, ça veut quand même dire que… bref, tu as compris.

\- Donc, tu t'interdis toi-même d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec moi parce que tu ne veux pas savoir si tu es vraiment homo ou pas?

\- ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête, murmura Derek en se frottant la nuque.

\- Tu le sais au moins que tu es un abruti?

\- Ouais, je sais. Désolé. C'est juste… que la communauté, tout ça, les traditions, mon père et les valeurs auxquelles je crois vont complètement à l'encontre de ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

\- Oh…

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et soupira avant de renverser doucement Derek pour l'obliger à se coucher sur le dos et posa doucement sa tête sur le torse musclé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Derek. Je peux faire avec ça. Et puis, ça fait que trois jours qu'on se connaît et il y a pleins d'autres choses à faire. Je vais déjà te faire visiter les moindres recoins du nord de l'île. On va trouver à s'occuper. Juste une question, si tu as le droit, pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé avec une fille?

\- J'ai essayé, une fois, mais… je ne sais pas. J'ai bloqué au moment où j'étais sur le point de… d'entrer en elle. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. C'est aussi par peur que ça recommence que je ne veux pas me marier. Je suis censé assurer dès la première nuit et je sais que la femme a le droit de le raconter aux autres. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air idiot.

\- Pas simple ta vie. Désolé pour toi, dit sincèrement Stiles à voix basse. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Derek et ferma les yeux doucement.

* * *

Les deux garçons se réveillèrent aux premières lueurs de l'aube et Derek se mit au volant pour rentrer à Saint-Denis. Il déposa Stiles près du manoir et rentra au camp des gitans. Stiles rentra chez lui, prit son médicament et partit se recoucher un moment. Décidément l'alcool et lui, ça ne faisait pas un bon couple, pas du tout même. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et trouva ses parents dans le jardin. Il resta avec eux toute la journée et comme prévu trouva à s'occuper. Ce ne fût que le lundi après-midi qu'il revit Derek à la plage. Il le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude et soupira de dépit. Ce mec allait le tuer de désir.

\- Alors, ton dimanche avec ta fiancée? Demanda Stiles alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sable chaud.

\- Bof. Mais c'était prévisible. Kate est une râleuse née. Pour tout et pour rien en plus. Je ne vais jamais m'entendre avec elle.

\- Moi aussi je râle souvent.

\- Ouais, mais toi c'est mignon, elle c'est énervant. Bon bref, tu veux jouer.

\- Tu me poses encore la question?

\- C'est pour ma présence que tu traînes avec moi ou pour ma guitare au final?

\- Ta guitare bien sûr. Non mais tu crois quoi? Plaisanta Stiles.

\- Je me disais aussi.

Derek plaça l'instrument noir sur les cuisses de Stiles et un nouveau cours commença. C'était toujours la même chose. Ils jouaient un moment et puis ils allaient se baigner et après, ça finissait en baisers et ce fût comme ça pendant une semaine. Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que Derek fasse une erreur. Un après-midi, il avait dû prendre sa petite sœur Cora avec lui à la plage de Stiles. Cora était si en retrait, si effacée que les deux jeunes hommes l'oublièrent vite et firent comme d'habitude. Ce fut lorsque Cora lança un juron que les deux garçons, qui étaient en train de s'embrasser allongés sur le sable, se rendirent compte de leur connerie et se séparèrent rapidement. Derek partit directement avec sa sœur et tenta de lui demander de ne rien dire, mais Cora ne fut pas d'accord. Pour elle c'était grave ce que son frère avait fait avec Stiles et elle n'hésita pas à rapporter l'incident à son père. Derek partit se réfugier dans sa caravane, mais ça ne servit à rien car Deucalion vint le voir en l'obligeant à ouvrir la porte et le jeune n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le laisser entrer.

\- Creo que tenemos que hablar, Derek, annonça Deucalion en s'asseyant sur le lit de son fils. (Je crois qu'on doit discuter Derek.)

\- Ya lo sé. Cora te ha hablado, dit Derek en baissant le regard et en se triturant les mains. (Je sais. Cora t'en a parlé)

\- ¿Has realmente besado a Stiles, como lo dice tu hermana? (As-tu vraiment embrassé Stiles comme ta sœur me l'a dit?)

Derek hésita à mentir. Il aurait pu dire que Cora avait mal vu et qu'elle s'était fait des idées. Qu'elle était encore une enfant et qu''elle n'y connaissait rien, mais il choisit finalement la vérité.

\- Sí, papa. (Oui papa.)

\- Te casas en un mes y medio, Derek. ¿Te imaginas si esto llega a las orejas de Gerard Argent? (Tu te maries dans un mois et demi Derek. Tu imagines si ça arrive aux oreilles de Gérard Argent?)

\- Debía ser un secreto. (C'était censé rester secret.)

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Entonces te felicito! Si no había prohibido a tu hermana de decirlo más lejos, toda la comunidad ya estaría al tanto. (Ah ben bravo alors. Si je n'avais pas interdit à ta sœur de le dire plus loin, toute la communauté serait déjà au courant.)

\- No pensábamos que Cora aún estaba hay. No fue intencional. (On n'a plus pensé que Cora était là. Ce n'était pas voulu.)

\- ¿Esto dura desde cuánto tiempo? (ça dure depuis longtemps?)

\- Desde que nos conocimos. (Depuis qu'on se connaît.)

Deucalion se leva et sortit de la caravane.

\- Te prohíbo ver de nuevo a Stiles. ¿Me oyes? Veremos lo que haremos contra esto más tarde. (Je t'interdis de revoir Stiles. C'est bien clair pour toi? On verra ce qu'on va faire contre ça plus tard.)

Et le père claqua fermement la porte de la caravane laissant Derek seul, fâché contre lui-même et le cœur soudain rempli de désespoir, et il réalisa à ce moment-là… il était vraiment tombé amoureux de Stiles.

* * *

* Mouchoir pour vérifier que la jeune fille est bien vierge.

* Vieille femme gitane qui fait l'acte du mouchoir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour.**

 **voici le chapitre 9 ce matin.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Trois jours que Stiles n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Derek. Il avait tenté d'aller au camp gitan, mais il avait été refusé. Il avait compris de lui-même pourquoi. Il avait passé ses journées à la plage à attendre. Si Derek pouvait se libérer, Stiles savait qu'il viendrait là en premier, mais Derek ne vint pas. Il n'avait plus le droit de sortir du camp sauf accompagné de son père ou du mari de sa sœur. À bientôt vingt ans, c'était un comble. Il en avait marre, vraiment, c'est pourquoi le matin du quatrième jour il alla voir sa sœur Laura. Peut-être qu'elle comprendrait? Le mari de Laura, Boyd, ne parlait pas espagnol alors Laura abandonnait gentiment cette langue pour ne parler qu'en français, Derek parla donc en français avec sa sœur aînée.

\- Il fallait que je te parle Laura. Tu sais pourquoi Boyd et notre père me surveille?

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai vaguement compris que tu as fait quelque chose qui ne doit pas arriver aux oreilles de Gérard Argent sous risque d'être une catastrophe. Tu as couché avec Kate avant le mariage?

\- Quoi? Non, absolument pas. Plutôt mourir.

\- Alors, je ne comprends pas, dit Laura en s'asseyant face à son frère.

\- En fait… j'ai un peu… embrassé un garçon et Cora nous a vus, annonça Derek d'une voix à peine audible en baissant la tête.

Laura prit un moment pour assimiler l'information et se leva. Elle soupira et regarda son frère.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

\- Pourquoi quoi?

\- Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé?

Derek leva les yeux vers sa sœur et cette dernière se pinça les lèvres.

\- Ok, ça va, n'en rajoute pas. J'ai compris. Ça se voit sur ta tête. C'est ce garçon avec qui tu avais dansé à la fête?

\- Oui. Il s'appelle Stiles.

\- Et donc tu n'as plus le droit de sortir et de le voir.

\- C'est ça. Et je n'ai pas son numéro de portable, donc pas de façon de le contacter.

\- Et pourquoi tu viens me voir moi?

\- à vrai dire, j'ai pensé que je pourrais occuper Boyd un moment et aller au village avec lui pendant que tu irais au manoir où habite Stiles pour lui donner quelque chose.

Laura ne sembla pas du tout convaincue par cette idée.

\- Et tu veux que je lui donne quoi?

Derek tendit à sa sœur une boîte de cd. Laura l'ouvrit et regarda dedans pour voir ce que ça cachait mais elle ne trouva que le disque original.

\- C'est tout? Tu veux juste que je lui donne ça?

\- Ouais. Tu n'as même pas besoin de voir quelqu'un. Tu peux juste déposer devant la porte ou dans une boîte pour les lettres.

Laura posa la boîte sur la table et se rassit.

\- Bon, je suis d'accord parce que je ne risque rien. Mais c'est la seule fois que je fais ce genre de choses. J'ai passé l'âge.

\- Je te revaudrai ça Laura. Merci vraiment.

\- C'est peu de chose. Je vois que tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'aller bien ces jours-ci.

\- Tu as déjà été amoureuse Laura?

\- Oui. Je suis amoureuse de mon mari.

\- Tu as de la chance. Je ne serai jamais amoureux de Kate. Je sais que tu sortais avec Boyd déjà bien avant votre mariage. Je suis amoureux Laura, mais pas de la personne qu'il faudrait pour correspondre à mon monde.

\- T'es quand même pas tout simple hein. Des millions de filles sur terre, des centaines chez les gens du voyage et tu choisis un garçon.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi Laura. Comme je n'ai pas choisi d'être un homme ou encore d'avoir les yeux verts.

\- Bref, on ne va pas parler de ça aujourd'hui. Je vais aller porter ton truc là, contente-toi d'éloigner mon mari.

Derek fit un sourire à sa sœur et partit de son camping-car. Il alla annoncer à son père qu'il voulait aller au village et Deucalion ordonna à Boyd de le chaperonner. Tout était parfait.

* * *

John entendit une voiture approcher du manoir et vit une jeune femme en sortir. Elle fit un sourire et s'approcha de lui.

\- Bonjour. Est-ce que c'est ici qu'habite monsieur Stiles?

\- C'est le surnom de mon fils. Je suppose que c'est de lui dont vous parlez? Et vous êtes? Demanda le policier.

\- Laura Hale, mais je pense que ça ne vous dit rien. Je viens de la part de mon petit frère Derek.

\- Ah. Je vois.

\- Il voulait juste que je donne quelque chose à Stiles.

Laura s'approcha encore un peu et tendit à John la boîte que Derek lui avait confiée.

\- C'est quoi? Demanda John un peu méfiant.

\- Un cd. Ça doit être un truc entre Derek et Stiles. Je ne tiens pas à savoir exactement ce que ça représente, mais je suppose que votre fils saura. Je m'excuse mais je dois vous laisser. Merci.

Laura s'en alla et John rentra avec l'objet. Il le retourna dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. Ça avait juste l'air d'un banal cd d'un artiste gitan, et alors? Il reposa la boite et fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne fermait pas bien. Il la rouvrit et sortit le livret des paroles. Il comprit. Un mot était glissé dedans. Ingénieux… mais pourquoi passer par ça?

* * *

Stiles rentra chez lui en début de soirée. Il avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie ces derniers jours et ça se voyait clairement. Son père lui donna le cd pour lui sans un mot. Stiles le regarda longuement, haussa les épaules et le prit dans sa chambre. Il comprit que ça venait de Derek et en l'ouvrant il vit le mot. Derek lui donnait son numéro de téléphone portable. Son visage s'illumina et il se précipita sur son portable. Ils auraient dû s'échanger leurs numéros bien avant, qu'ils étaient cons.

\- Stiles à Derek- : Salut. J'ai reçu le cd avec ton numéro. Merci. Comment tu vas? Stiles. (Heureux)

\- Derek à Stiles- : Je vais bien si on oublie le fait que je suis sous surveillance et que je n'ose pas sortir du camp tout seul. C'est ma sœur qui a amené le cd. Et toi comment tu vas? (Ennui)

\- Stiles à Derek- : Je me suis fait du souci. J'avais peur que ton père t'es fait quelque chose. (Inquiétude)

\- Derek à Stiles- : On a eu une petite discussion. Il m'a demandé si les dires de Cora étaient vrais. J'ai dit oui et depuis on n'en a pas reparlé. Je sais qu'il va revenir à la charge à un moment donné. Désolé pour le cd, j'avais pas mieux comme idée. Tu peux le garder, il est pour toi. (Cadeau)

\- Stiles à Derek- : Merci. J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir? (Espoir)

\- Derek à Stiles- : Tu pourrais venir vers le camp en pleine nuit si tu n'as pas peur. C'est pas très correct de te demander ça mais j'ai besoin de te voir. (Envie)

\- Stiles à Derek- : Cette nuit? (?)

\- Derek à Stiles- : Oui. Mets des couleurs sombres. On se retrouve à 1h30 au parking? (Secret)

\- Stiles à Derek- : Ok. (Hâte)

Stiles posa son portable. Il prit un cahier dans son bureau et nota dessus les mots entre parenthèse que Derek et lui avaient échangés. Oui, c'était crétin et gnangnan mais tant pis. Il mit le cd dans son ordinateur et l'écouta. C'était peut-être de la musique naze, mais ça représentait quelque chose pour Derek et lui. Il avait dansé là-dessus et avait échangé leur premier baiser là-dessus aussi. Il soupira en écoutant.

* * *

Claudia trouva son mari au salon devant un verre d'alcool.

\- Tu bois?

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis devant depuis deux heures au moins et je n'ai bu qu'une gorgée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Le policier soupira et leva les yeux vers sa femme.

\- Un rapport avec Stiles? Demanda Claudia en s'asseyant à côté de son mari.

\- Oui. Ça ne devrait pas me toucher comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave.

\- Non, bien sûr que ce n'est pas si grave. C'est juste que je n'avais jamais imaginé que mon fils puisse aimer les hommes, ou un homme.

Claudia sourit doucement à son mari et posa une main sur son épaule.

* * *

Stiles arriva devant le camp des gitans avant l'heure prévue. Tout était silencieux et il attendit debout près du petit mur. Il avait quand même légèrement les chocottes d'être debout dans le noir tout seul près d'un camp silencieux. Il frissonna en percevant un bruit à sa droite et faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque quand une main se plaqua durement sur sa bouche et son nez. Il sentit un corps chaud contre son dos et une main douce se poser sur son ventre.

\- Chut! C'est moi. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Stiles reconnu la voix suave de Derek et frissonna de plaisir. La main sur sa bouche glissa sur son torse et Derek le serra encore un peu plus. Stiles passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Derek.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il et le gitan lui répondit en posant un baiser sur sa nuque. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça immobiles puis se séparèrent et Derek entraîna son ami avec lui dans le camp. Les deux jeunes restèrent à l'affût du moindre bruit. Ils arrivèrent à la caravane de Derek sans problème. Le gitan ouvrit la porte et les deux hommes entrèrent. Derek n'alluma pas et prit d'assaut les lèvres de Stiles en entourant sa taille de ses bras puissants.

\- Putain, tu m'as vraiment trop manqué Derek!

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment en restant debout près du lit puis Stiles osa passer ses mains sous le t-shirt du jeune gitan pour caresser la peau chaude qui frissonna sous les longs doigts hésitants. Derek passa ses mains sous le sweat de Stiles, fit passer le vêtement par-dessus la tête du jeune homme et le t-shirt suivit le même chemin. Stiles se colla contre son amant et haleta doucement contre son oreille. Derek hésita quelques secondes puis finit par demander silencieusement à Stiles de lui retirer son t-shirt et le jeune français ne se fit pas prier. Stiles n'hésita pas à faire courir ses mains et ses doigts sur les muscles saillants et il déposa des baisers enflammés sur la peau halée. Dans un lent mouvement, Derek bascula Stiles sur son lit en se couchant sur lui et le jeune l'accueillit entre ses jambes. Leurs érections se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre et les deux hommes gémirent tendrement. Stiles ondula des hanches pour créer un doux frottement contre son amant. Ils s'étaient vraiment trop manqués. Leurs mouvements devinrent plus rapides et Stiles gémit plus fort contre la bouche du gitan. Derek jouit le premier dans un petit râle étouffé par un baiser de Stiles et serra le jeune contre lui qui se cambra en jouissant et en plantant ses ongles dans les épaules du plus vieux. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment à se regarder.

\- Stiles… j'ai aimé ça, annonça Derek à voix basse comme s'il regrettait.

\- Tu regrettes?

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que… ton corps contre le mien, et surtout… ta virilité contre la mienne…

\- Oh… tu veux dire par rapport à notre discussion à la Cotinière?

\- Ouais. En fait… je crois que j'aime vraiment ça. Que j'aime vraiment ça avec toi.

\- ça veut pas forcément dire que tu peux te définir comme homosexuel tu sais.

\- Si tu le dis.

Derek se releva et se coucha à côté de Stiles. Le jeune homme prit place contre le gitan et somnola un moment et ils durent se séparer. Ils n'allaient pas prendre le risque de se faire surprendre. Derek pouvait risquer gros et Stiles aussi en fait. Ils se promirent de s'écrire et de se revoir très vite. Derek raccompagna Stiles hors du camp.

\- Hey Derek, y a vraiment rien qui pourrait empêcher ton mariage?

\- Si il y a deux solutions. Que Kate refuse de m'épouser, ou qu'elle ne soit pas vierge.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est vierge?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je connais une petite fouine qui va peut-être pouvoir m'aider à savoir ça.

\- Une petite fouine?

\- Ma sœur, Cora.

Stiles partit après un dernier baiser et rentra chez lui pour filer sous la douche. Derek, lui se lava sommairement avant d'aller se coucher. Il n'avait pas envie de réveiller quelqu'un.

* * *

 **à demain pour la suite.**

 **kissous**


	11. Chapter 11

Cora était avec Malia et Isaac quand Derek arriva vers eux. Il se planta derrière sa sœur qui se retourna lentement.

\- Tu viens me dire que j'aurais dû me taire? Demanda Cora avec acidité.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais te demander un service.

Cora soupira et se leva pour suivre son frère un peu plus loin.

\- Alors, ce service? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Cora, tu sais que je suis censé épouser Kate à la fin de l'été et je suppose que tu as compris que ce n'était pas dans mes plans. Tu as quatorze ans, mais tu es mature.

\- Et?

\- Et bien, tu sais que si Kate n'est pas vierge, papa refusera qu'elle m'épouse. Ce serait trop de déshonneur pour lui. Donc, comme tu es la reine des enquêtes et que tu sais te faire discrète et que, par chance, tu es une femme, je me disais que tu pourrais essayer de savoir pour moi si Kate est vierge ou non.

\- J'y gagne quoi?

\- Ma reconnaissance déjà et je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux.

\- Je vais être sympa pour une fois. Explique-moi ce que tu trafiques avec Stiles. Tu essayes de te mettre papa à dos?

\- Ce n'est pas ça Cora… Tu es amoureuse d'Isaac?

\- Bien sûr, et on va se marier l'année prochaine. J'veux dire… tu crois peut-être que je l'aime parce que le mariage est plus ou moins prévu depuis des années, mais non. On s'aime avec Isaac et on attend de pouvoir enfin se marier.

\- Donc, tu sais ce que c'est que d'être amoureuse. Si tu ne pouvais pas être avec Isaac ce serait terrible pour toi?

\- Oui.

\- Moi c'est pareil avec Stiles.

\- Tu ne peux pas te marier avec lui. Et des enfants alors?

\- Je peux très bien faire l'impasse là-dessus. Mais je ne peux pas passer par-dessus mes sentiments pour Stiles.

\- Pourquoi? C'est un garçon!

\- Je sais. Je l'aime c'est tout. Il me plaît.

\- Mais… tu aimes aussi son corps et…

\- Oui.

\- Oh… bref, je vais voir ce que je peux apprendre sur Kate. Je ne te promets rien.

\- Merci. Il va de soi que papa ne doit pas le savoir.

\- Tu me prends pour une idiote?

\- Non, désolé. Je vais aller au marché avec Peter.

Derek laissa Cora et partit rejoindre son oncle qui l'attendait en fumant devant la camionnette.

\- Désole de t'avoir fait attendre. Je devais parler à Cora, dit le jeune gitan à son aîné.

Derek entra dans la camionnette et se mit au volant. Pendant le trajet, Peter eut envie de lui parler, mais il laissa tomber. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment. Ils arrivèrent au marché et s'installèrent. Derek resta assis dans le coffre de la camionnette et grattait un peu sur sa guitare jusqu'au démarrage du marché. Une fois que les gens commencèrent à affluer, il sortit de sa cachette et attira les clients à coups de sourire et de notes de guitare.

* * *

Stiles ne pensait pas voir Derek au marché ce matin-là, et en plus avec seulement Peter pour le surveiller. Il acheta deux oranges et laissa sa mère finir le marché toute seule pour rester auprès de Derek. Les deux garçons étaient assis sur des cagettes quand Peter vint leur parler.

\- Bon les jeunes, vous me faites pitié là. Prenez la camionnette et allez quelque part faire ce que vous voulez.

\- Et si Boyd ou mon père passent au marché? Demanda Derek pas vraiment rassuré.

\- Je trouverai une excuse. Et ne pose pas de questions, profite juste!

Derek ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, Stiles non plus. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule et Stiles proposa d'aller chez lui. Le gitan obtempéra et une fois la camionnette garée devant le manoir, les deux jeunes se réfugièrent dans la chambre de Stiles.

\- J'aime ton oncle, annonça Stiles en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Derek s'assit et regarda la chambre dans son ensemble.

\- Ouais, il est plutôt cool. Un peu bizarre des fois. J'ai demandé à Cora d'enquêter sur Kate. S'il s'avère qu'elle n'est pas vierge, le mariage ne se fera pas.

\- Et après? Tu vas quand même repartir à la fin de l'été?

\- ça c'est inévitable. Mais au moins je ne serai pas marié.

Stiles se releva et regarda le dos de Derek.

\- Et… nous? Demanda le plus jeune d'une voix à peine audible.

Derek soupira et se retourna lentement. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis obligé de partir. Ma vie c'est la route, le voyage… je ne suis pas fait pour vivre à un endroit fixe. Mes traditions, mes croyances ne sont pas celles des sédentaires.

\- Donc, je suis juste un amour d'été?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Mais, tu n'as pas dit le contraire non plus…

Derek se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'approcha de Stiles pour l'embrasser tendrement. Doucement Stiles entraîna Derek avec lui pour se coucher sur le lit. Les t-shirts s'envolèrent avant que les garçons soient installés l'un sur l'autre sur le matelas.

\- Tu sais Stiles… je ne sais même pas si on sera encore là dans quelques jours. Si Cora arrive à apprendre que Kate a fauté, on partira sûrement directement. Je ne peux rien te promettre. Je peux juste te dire que là maintenant… je t'aime et que j'ai envie de toi… le reste… c'est le grand flou des gens du voyage. Tu sais que je prends des risques à te voir. Je ne ferais pas ça juste pour un petit amour de vacances, crois-moi, ce n'est pas mon genre du tout. Tu es plus que ça Stiles, mais la communauté… c'est ma famille, ma vie, mon avenir, mon passé et je ne vais pas les laisser même si je dois crever du manque de toi.

Stiles ne sut pas quoi répondre et profita plutôt de reprendre les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes et de caresser sa langue avec la sienne. Le reste des habits finit par voler aussi et les garçons se retrouvèrent nus à s'embrasser, à se caresser et l'inévitable arriva finalement pour le bonheur des deux jeunes.

* * *

Derek partit du manoir un peu avant midi. Il retourna au village du marché et récupéra son oncle pour rentrer. Il laissa Peter conduire qui remarqua bien le petit sourire équivoque de son neveu.

\- Alors, vous avez profité?

Derek le regarda d'un air las.

\- Bon, bon, ça va. C'était juste une question. Je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Tu n'as pas à savoir surtout. Ça ne te regarde pas. Quelqu'un est passé?

\- Je n'ai vu personne. Après, je ne garantis pas que personne n'est venu vérifier. Tu connais ton père.

Derek hocha la tête en silence et se tourna pour regarder le paysage par la fenêtre.

\- N'empêche, tu joues un jeu dangereux.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu. Le prix à payer si ça pète est bien trop élevé pour que ce soit du jeu.

\- Tu es vraiment amoureux alors?

\- Oui… On a couché ensemble.

\- Je m'en suis douté en voyant ta tête. Tu n'as jamais été aussi heureux on dirait.

\- Merci.

\- Je ne vais pas dire que c'était un plaisir, mais de rien. Maintenant essaye de changer de tête parce que là tout le monde va remarquer que tu es sur un nuage de bonheur en forme de cœur. Tu le revois quand?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quand on pourra. L'autre nuit je l'ai fait venir au camp.

\- Ohlà…

\- Ouais je sais, ce n'est pas le super plan. J'avais vraiment besoin de le voir.

\- Ta mère est au courant?

\- Que Stiles est venu au camp sans y être autorisé?

\- Mais non! Que tu as changé de bord.

\- Je n'ai pas changé de bord.

\- Oh… Les filles, c'est vraiment ton truc?

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Non, je voulais dire que ça ne l'a jamais été surtout.

Peter lança un coup d'œil à son neveu et lui sourit chaleureusement. Si déjà Derek avouait, ça ne partait pas si mal, il arriverait peut-être à en parler à la famille par la suite.

\- Et non, maman ne sait pas. Laura et Cora le savent. Laura je lui ai dit, Cora… ben tu sais.

\- Tu devrais en parler à ta mère. Laura a dit quoi?

\- Rien du tout. Elle n'a pas paru enchantée, mais pas choquée non plus. Elle m'a aidée à donner un truc à Stiles pendant que j'occupais Boyd ailleurs. Cora c'est un autre problème.

* * *

\- Parles-en à ta mère, c'est un conseil. Elle sait faire… plier ton père.

\- J'y penserai.

Les deux gitans arrivèrent au camp et se séparèrent. Derek alla dans sa caravane pour se reposer un peu dans la fraîcheur de son chez lui, Peter resta dans le camp et compta la recette de ses ventes.

Finalement personne n'était venu vérifier au marché.

* * *

Il restait à peine un mois avant le mariage, quand un après-midi, Cora vint déranger son frère qui jouait de la guitare à l'entrée du camp. La jeune fille se posa à côté de son aîné et l'écouta finir sa chanson. Derek l'interrogeât du regard et Cora lui sourit.

\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi. Je dois vérifier la véracité de tout ça, mais j'ai espoir que ce soit vrai. Kate a eu un copain au mois de janvier et selon des dires, ils seraient allés plus loin que ce que nos lois autorisent. C'est pas confirmé, alors ne saute pas de joie. Je vais voir pour en savoir plus par Alisson.

\- T'es un amour Cora.

\- Je sais. Papa pourrait te bannir du camp, tu le sais?

\- Je le sais oui. Je sais ce que je risque Cora.

\- Mais tu ne comptes pas abandonner Stiles, c'est ça?

\- Exactement. Ce n'est pas dans mes plans de le laisser.

\- Vous vous voyez souvent?

\- Nan, pas vraiment. Il vient parfois… laisse tomber, dit Derek durement.

\- ça va, je vais rien aller dire. J'ai compris mon erreur de la dernière fois.

\- Il vient parfois au camp la nuit et Peter nous trouve des moments pour se voir aux heures des marchés.

\- Est-ce que tu nous abandonnerais pour lui?

\- Il y a quelques semaines encore, je t'aurais répondu non de sûr… là, je ne suis plus si certain.

\- Essaye de bien choisir. Papa n'acceptera pas de revirement.

\- Je sais.

Cora se leva et commença à partir, mais elle se retourna et interpella son frère qui la regarda.

\- ça aurait quand même été plus simple si ça avait été une fille.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi Cora.

\- J'espère bien. Quel choix stupide ce serait de se compliquer la vie à ce point-là.

\- Je vais aller en parler à maman cet après-midi.

\- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Laura est au courant?

\- Ouais. On n'en a pas reparlé depuis. Elle n'a pas fait de commentaires. Elle ne me comprend pas, mais ne dit rien.

\- Moi non plus, je ne te comprends pas, mais c'est ta vie, pas le mienne. Moi je sais déjà ce que je veux et comment je le veux, j'ai juste à patienter.

\- Tu as de la chance.

\- Ouais. Et j'échangerais pour rien au monde.

\- Moi non plus.

Le frère et la sœur se sourirent et Cora laissa Derek tout seul. Elle devait se dépêcher de trouver ses informations et elle avait déjà sa petite idée de comment parvenir à ses fins. Ce soir, objectif, faire boire Allison, la petite sœur de Kate. Ça promettait d'être marrant et très intéressant. Elle regrettait beaucoup son erreur d'avoir dénoncé Derek, elle avait désormais envie de se racheter auprès de lui.

Derek resta encore un moment à jouer de la guitare et puis il finit par se lever et rentrer dans le camp. Il déposa son instrument dans sa caravane et fit le tour du camp pour trouver sa mère qui préparait des légumes pour le repas du soir. Talia lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir vers elle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo para ti, cariño? (Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi mon chéri?) Demanda Talia en regardant son fils du coin de l'œil.

\- ¿Sabes por qué Stiles no viene más al campo? (Tu sais pourquoi Stiles ne vient plus au camp?)

\- No. Y me lo he preguntado, es verdad. ¿Me parecía que estabais amigos? (Non. Et je me suis posée la question, c'est vrai. Il me semblait que vous vous entendiez bien?)

\- Si. Quizás demasiado. (Oui. Un peu trop peut-être.)

Talia cessa d'éplucher ses légumes et regarda son fils. Elle lui prit le menton entre deux doigts et leva la tête de Derek pour rencontrer son regard.

\- ¿Un problema? (Un problème?)

\- Si. Papa me prohibió ver de nuevo Stiles porque Cora le dijo que… Stiles y yo nos habíamos besado en la playa. (Oui. Papa m'a interdit de revoir Stiles parce que Cora lui a dit que… Stiles et moi on s'était embrassé sur la plage.)

\- ¿Y eso es verdad? (Et c'est la vérité?)

\- Lo es. (Oui.)

\- Derek, eres joven, antes de casarte, tienes el derecho a someter a un test cosas de tu edad, pero no pienso que se haya apropiado con Stiles. ¿No me digas que ninguna chica quiere de ti, guapo cómo eres? (Derek, tu es jeune, tu as le droit avant de te marier de tester des choses de ton âge, mais je ne pense pas qu'avec Stiles se soit approprié. Tu ne vas pas me dire que beau comme tu es, qu'aucune fille ne veut de toi?)

\- Mama… No es el problema. Si besé a Stiles, no era justo para someter a ningún test. (Maman… ce n'est pas ça le problème. Si j'ai embrassé Stiles ce n'était pas juste pour tester quelque chose.)

\- ¿Entonces por qué? (Alors pourquoi?)

\- Tenía ganas de eso porque quiero a Stiles. De verdad. Siento algo fuerte para él y… y tuvimos sexo. (J'en avais envie… parce que je suis… j'aime Stiles. Vraiment. Je ressens quelque chose de fort pour lui et… et… j'ai couché avec lui.)

Talia lâcha le visage de son fils et se tritura une mèche de cheveux.

\- Derek, tienes que casarte y… (Derek, tu dois te marier et…)

\- No quiero casarme. No quiero a una mujer, no me gustan las chicas. (Je ne veux pas me marier. Je ne veux pas d'une femme, je n'aime pas les femmes.)

\- ¿Lo has intentado con una chica? Conozco tu reputación virginal. (As-tu déjà essayé avec une femme? Je connais ta réputation virginale.)

\- Lo intenté. No es para mí. Con Stiles… Eso es para mí. (J'ai essayé. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Avec Stiles j'ai… c'est pour moi.)

\- Entiendo mejor los humores de tu padre de momento. (Je comprends mieux les humeurs de ton père en ce moment.)

\- ¡Me gustan los chicos, mama! (J'aime les hommes maman!)

\- Lo he entendido. No soy estúpida. Pero tienes que casarte. (J'avais compris. Je ne suis pas stupide. Mais tu dois te marier.)

\- ¿Y si por casualidad Kate no es virgen? (Et si par hasard Kate n'était pas vierge?)

\- Tu padre cancelaría el matrimonio excepto si es contigo que tuvo sexo, desde luego. (Ton père annulerait le mariage sauf si c'est toi qui as couché avec elle, bien entendu.)

\- Eso no ocurrirá. (Ça ne risque pas.)

\- No olvides que si no te casas y que… sigues haciendo lo que haces con Stiles, no podrás quedarte en nuestro clan. O sea, vuelves sedentario, o te desenredas a solas para viajar. ¿Quién lo sabe? (N'oublie pas que si tu ne te maries pas et que tu… continues de faire ce que tu as fait avec Stiles, tu ne pourras pas rester dans notre clan. Soit tu deviens sédentaire, soit tu te débrouilles tout seul pour voyager. Qui est au courant?)

\- Peter, Laura, Cora y papa. (Peter, Laura, Cora et papa.)

\- ¿Quién aprueba? (Qui approuve?)

\- Peter. Laura dijo que no me comprendía, pero visiblemente no está contra mí. Cora no aprueba, pero no está contra mí… ¿Y tú? (Peter. Laura a dit qu'elle ne me comprenait pas, mais visiblement elle n'est pas contre moi. Cora n'approuve pas, mais n'est pas contre moi non plus… et toi?)

\- ¿Lo amas? (Tu l'aimes?)

\- Si. (Oui.)

Talia se remit à éplucher des légumes en réfléchissant. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Derek se leva et voulu partir pensant que la conversation était définitivement terminée mais Talia le retint.

\- Eres mi hijo y te quiero. No comprendo Derek, pero solo puedo aprobar el amor de cualquier forma. Voy a hablar con tu padre para convencerlo que puedes ver a Stiles de nuevo, por lo menos hasta tu matrimonio. Después vamos a irnos de aquí con los Argent para celebrar tu matrimonio en el país. (Tu es mon fils et je t'aime. Je ne comprends pas Derek, mais je ne peux qu'approuver l'amour sous n'importe quelle forme. Je vais parler à ton père et faire en sorte que tu puisses voir Stiles, au moins jusqu'à ton mariage. Après on va partir d'ici de toute façon avec les Argent pour fêter ton mariage au pays.)

Derek sourit à sa mère et partit. Talia soupira et concentra son esprit sur ses légumes. Voilà une révélation pas banale, mais si elle y réfléchissait vraiment, elle s'était rendue compte que son fils posait un regard peu commun sur Stiles et inversement.

* * *

Claudia et John Stilinski allèrent frapper à la porte de la chambre de leur fils. Ils voulaient lui proposer une sortie en famille vu qu'il n'était pas occupé avec Scott ou Derek. Ils tapèrent trois fois et finirent par ouvrir la porte, n'ayant pas de réponse de la part de leur adolescent. Le jeune homme dansait dans sa chambre avec la musique sur les oreilles et il chantait:

\- Toi mon bel andalou, aussi sexy que jaloux quand tu danses le temps s'arrête, je perds le nord, je perds la tête. Toi mon bel espagnol, quand tu bouges tes épaules je n'vois plus le monde autour, c'est peut-être ça l'amour?

Claudia sourit tendrement et John soupira.

\- Je crois qu'on ne peut plus se poser la question maintenant. C'est clair que notre fils aime ce jeune gitan.

\- Je le savais déjà. Je les ai vus s'embrasser sur la plage.

\- Et tu ne me l'a même pas dit? Protesta Claudia.

\- J'ai mis un peu de temps à digérer tout ça. Tu vas le déranger?

Claudia acquiesça et entra dans la chambre, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils qui sursauta violemment.

\- Tu as envie de faire une sortie en famille? Proposa Claudia sans attendre que son fils ait repris une respiration normale.

Le jeune homme regarda sa mère avec des yeux ronds et prit le temps d'analyser ses paroles avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Claudia et John le laissèrent se changer et l'attendirent dans la voiture. L'ado déboula peu de temps après dans la voiture de sa mère avec une pomme entre les dents.

\- On va où? Demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées de fruits.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller au phare de Chassiron, ça te tente?

\- Affirmatif!

* * *

Ils arrivèrent quelques temps plus tard, Stiles sortit le premier de la voiture et huma l'air. Le vent fit voler ses cheveux bruns autour de sa tête et il sourit en se dirigeant vers le phare avec ses parents. Il connaissait bien sûr l'endroit comme sa poche, mais ça restait toujours aussi beau. La famille Stilinski commanda des glaces à un marchand ambulant et quand Stiles se retourna pour revenir sur le chemin, il croisa le regard de Cora Hale qui se promenait avec une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ondulés. Stiles lui fit un regard méchant et Cora baissa la tête, elle marmonna un désolé que Stiles put lire sur ses lèvres et elle entraîna la jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés plus loin.

\- Tu connais ces deux jeunes filles? Demanda Claudia à son fils, elle n'avait rien raté de l'échange de regards.

\- La fille aux cheveux raides c'et la petite sœur de Derek et c'est à cause d'elle que je n'ose plus aller au camp des gitans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

\- Elle est allé dire au père de Derek que lui et moi on s'était embrassé à la plage.

\- Et ce n'était pas vrai?

\- Si, mais ça devait rester secret.

\- Stiles… est-ce que Derek et toi vous… êtes dans une relation?

Stiles se tourna vers sa mère et réalisa soudain qu'il en avait trop dit maintenant. Il se passa une main dans la nuque et baissa la tête.

\- Ouais. J'ai peut-être un peu oublié de vous en parler en fait.

\- Tu sais qu'on adore être les derniers au courant.

\- Désolé. En fait Scott ne le sait pas non plus à vrai dire. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. Il est pas mal occupé avec son père. Enfin, ouais, du coup, Derek et moi on est dans une relation comme tu dis maman, annonça le jeune homme en relevant la tête.

\- Si tu n'oses plus aller au camp gitan, il peut venir chez nous si jamais, annonça le père de Stiles qui s'était approché de sa famille.

\- Il n'a pas le droit, mais la proposition est sympa. En fait… on peut se voir pendant les heures des marchés et Peter nous aide un peu pour qu'on soit seul.

\- Tu feras attention si vos relations deviennent plus… intimes, dit Claudia en évitant de regarder son mari.

\- Je fais déjà atten… euh… oubliez ce que je viens dire.

Stiles se racla la gorge et partit plus loin en commençant à manger sa glace. John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Un jour, ça va vraiment lui être défavorable de ne jamais réfléchir avant de parler. Il n'avait qu'à répondre oui.

\- C'est Stiles, on est habitué maintenant.

\- Mon fils couche avec un garçon!

\- Et alors? Les parents de notre fils couchent ensemble et il n'en fait pas une affaire d'état, rit Claudia avec un clin d'œil.

Le policier fronça les sourcils et finit par sourire à sa femme.

\- J'ai toujours aimé ton sens de la répartie.

\- ça sert souvent, je t'assure. Bon, on va rejoindre notre fils?

John hocha la tête et les parents rejoignirent Stiles qui mangeait sa glace, debout, immobile, en face du phare. Il regardait le ciel sans nuage et chassait de temps en temps ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

* * *

Cora avait dû trouver un prétexte pour pourvoir parler à Allison. Elle l'avait donc invitée à aller voir le phare de Chassiron avec elle. Chris Argent les avait déposés un peu plus tôt.

\- Alors Allison, tu as déjà voyagé où? Demanda la jeune gitane à la jeune française.

\- En France, évidemment, mais aussi en Hongrie, en Roumanie, en Suisse et les pays avoisinants. On a fait un petit crochet par l'Espagne il y a deux ans.

\- C'est super. Et tu as déjà un futur mari?

\- Non. Mon père n'a encore personne pour moi et je n'ai jamais eu de copain. Toi, tu es déjà promise?

\- Oui, je me marie l'an prochain avec Isaac. Le garçon blond avec qui je suis souvent.

\- C'est chouette. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre au moins. On va faire partie de la même famille bientôt.

\- Ouais. Ta sœur qui va épouser mon frère, c'est super, dit Cora en tentant d'être le plus enthousiaste possible.

\- Je vais te confier un truc Cora. Kate n'est pas ma sœur, c'est ma tante.

\- Ta tante? Tu n'es pas la fille de Gérard Argent?

\- Non, et ça m'énerve que tout le monde le fasse croire. Chris est mon père, mais il m'a eut jeune et avec une paya, comme vous dites chez vous, et Gérard ne voulait pas être déshonoré par cette affaire, alors il dit que je suis sa fille.

\- Ben merde alors,… vous en avez d'autres des secrets dans ce style?

\- Des tas, si tu savais!


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles frappa à la porte et attendit. Mélissa McCall vint lui ouvrir et lui sourit.

\- Oh salut Stiles. Tu vas bien?

\- ça va merci. Est-ce que Scott est ici?

\- Non, désolé. Il est au bar de Rafaël. Tu peux aller là-bas si tu veux.

\- Merci. Est-ce que… ça va avec son père?

Mélissa hésita et finit par répondre:

\- Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, mais d'après ce que je vois ça se passe plutôt bien.

Stiles remercia Mélissa et monta sur son vélo pour filer au village. Il adossa sa bicyclette contre le mur du petit bistro de monsieur McCall et entra. Scott était assis au bar et regardait le fond de son verre en semblant s'ennuyer comme jamais. Stiles se fit discret et une fois derrière son ami, il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et Scott sursauta.

\- Non de Dieu, Stiles! Tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie, protesta Scott dont le visage s'illuminait déjà d'un grand sourire.

\- Je t'ai manqué?

\- Non pas du tout. Tu aurais dû me manquer? Plaisanta Scott.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, ça me fait le même effet quand tu es loin de moi.

Stiles s'assit sur la chaise de bar à côté de son ami et commanda un soda au père de Scott qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais. McCall n'aimait pas vraiment les Stilinski et ça se voyait. Il servit quand même le jeune homme et se tint à distance des deux jeunes, ne voulant pas paraître indiscret.

\- Alors, des nouveautés dans ta vie? Demanda Stiles.

\- Non. Toujours avec Kira, je vis toujours chez ma mère et comme tu le vois j'essaye de passer du temps avec mon père et je m'enfile du soda gratuit toute la journée.

\- En gros, tout va bien et tu vas prendre vingt kilos cet été?

Scott rit franchement.

\- Tu m'as manqué Stiles, sérieusement. Et toi du nouveau?

\- Ouais, et je m'en serais passé un peu. Pour faire court… je sors avec Derek Hale et on n'a pas le droit de se voir à cause de sa petite sœur qui a cafté nous avoir vu nous embrasser et Derek va bientôt se marier. Sinon, la vie est belle, vois-tu.

\- Tu sors avec Derek?

\- Ouais. Désolé j'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire ces temps-ci et je ne voulais pas faire ça par message.

\- Donc… tu es…

\- Gay, répondit Stiles en se penchant à l'oreille de Scott pour lui chuchoter le mot, mais tu le savais déjà non?

\- Disons que c'était voyant. Tu as été sûrement le dernier à t'en rendre compte. Tes parents le savent?

\- Oui.

\- Et?

\- J'habite toujours chez eux, par contre… ils n'ont pas envie de savoir des choses sur ma vie intime.

-Etonnant! Au passage, moi non plus je ne veux pas savoir, alors merci d'éviter de parler ça et de sortir des trucs qui vont me faire rougir.

\- Je ne fais jamais ce genre de choses, voyons Scott, s'indigna Stiles en riant. Trêve de plaisanterie entre nous, tu viens à la plage tout à l'heure?

Scott réfléchit quelques secondes et regarda son verre de soda.

\- Voyons… prendre dix kilos avec mes sodas, ou venir squatter le sable chaud? … ok je viens!

Stiles fit un signe de victoire et se leva de sa chaise de bar, il déposa des pièces sur le comptoir pour monsieur McCall, plaqua un bec sonore sur la joue de Scott et partit en coup de vent en lançant:

\- A tout à l'heure, je dois y aller.

Scott resta ébahi sur sa chaise et sentit le regard de son père sur lui, il se tourna vers son aîné, lui décocha un sourire innocent et reporta son attention sur son soda.

* * *

Talia avait trouvé son mari qui apprenait la guitare à deux petits gitans dans un coin du campement. Elle l'avait regardé un moment en silence et puis s'était approchée. Deucalion avait gentiment renvoyé les petits et Talia s'était installée à côté de son mari.

\- Bonjour ma chérie.

\- Bonjour. Je te cherchais. Je voulais te parler.

\- Il se passe quelque chose?

\- Je voulais te parler de ton fils et de ce mariage.

Deucalion regarda sa femme avec sévérité.

\- Il est venu me parler. Il m'a dit des choses sur lui et… Stiles.

\- Je suis déjà au courant. Cora m'a dit qu'elle les avait vus… faire des choses.

\- Ils se sont embrassés, ce n'est pas la mort.

\- Chez nous, les hommes n'embrassent pas d'autres hommes.

\- Chez nous normalement pas, c'est vrai, mais pour Derek, c'est différent.

\- Ne me dis pas que…

\- Il est amoureux de Stiles. Il ne l'a pas embrassé juste pour s'amuser ou t'embêter à cause du mariage.

\- Je n'approuve quand même pas plus qu'avant.

\- Et je ne te demande pas de le faire, par contre je te prie de l'autoriser à voir Stiles comme bon lui semble et à sortir sans chaperon. S'il doit se marier et passer sa vie avec une femme qu'il n'aimera jamais, autorise-le au moins à profiter de sa jeunesse ce dernier mois.

Talia se leva et laissa son mari réfléchir seul avec sa guitare. Deucalion soupira plusieurs fois et finit par se lever. Il trouva son fils à l'entrée du camp assis sur un muret en train de fumer.

\- Derek?

Le jeune gitan se retourna d'un coup sec en sursautant légèrement. Il croisa le regard de son père et se détourna. Deucalion vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils.

\- Je voulais parler avec toi.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi.

\- Je comprends. Je veux juste te dire que ta mère est venue me parler. Tu es libre Derek.

Le jeune gitan se tourna vers son père avec un air étonné.

\- La mariage ne s'annule pas, mais en attendant, tu peux profiter d'aller où bon te semble et de faire… ce que tu veux.

\- Stiles peut revenir au camp?

\- Oui, mais à une condition. Personne ne doit être au courant et surtout pas les Argent.

\- Bien. Merci. Donc… je peux partir maintenant et revenir quand je veux?

-Oui. Tu as de la chance que ta mère ait une autorité à laquelle je ne peux pas résister.

\- Papa, je suis amoureux de Stiles.

\- Ta mère m'a dit. Bonne journée.

Deucalion partit sans se retourner et Derek termina sa cigarette avant de se lever lentement et d'aller chercher son vélo et sa guitare dans sa caravane. Il voulait passer au village. Il irait voir Stiles plus tard, de toute façon, le jeune homme ne l'attendait pas.

* * *

Scott arriva sur la plage et vit les affaires de Stiles abandonnées sur le sable et aperçut son ami qui faisait des brasses dans l'eau. Il retira son t-shirt et rejoignit Stiles qui l'accueillit en lui giclant de l'eau dessus. Scott protesta et répliqua et les deux amis firent une bataille d'eau puis une courses de brasses et finalement sortirent de l'eau pour se laisser tomber sur leur serviette respectives en riant.

\- ça fait du bien d'être avec toi, annonça Stiles en mettant des lunettes de soleil.

\- ça m'avait manqué. Je ne déconne pas comme ça avec mon père et pas non plus avec Kira. Je l'aime, mais ce n'est pas mon pote quoi.

\- Ouais, je ne suis pas une jeune fille d'origine asiatique. Heureusement que c'est pas pareil entre toi et elle et entre toi et moi, c'est rassurant. Ça voudrait dire que tu joues aux jeux vidéo avec elle et que tu couches avec moi.

\- Ouais. Définitivement heureusement. Avec Derek alors, ça c'est fait comment?

\- C'est la faute des cours de guitare. On s'embrassait à chaque fois pendant les cours en fait et puis on a décidé d'être ensemble pour de vrai et on a couché ensemble.

\- Déjà?

\- T'es le bon qui cause je te signale, monsieur je couche dès le début.

\- Pas faux. Je me disais que c'était moins rapide entre mecs.

\- Pourquoi ce serait moins rapide?

\- Je ne sais pas. Parce que c'est peut-être moins… évident qu'avec une fille. Enfin, oublions cette conversation, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

\- On va éviter ce sujet à l'avenir. S'il te plaît. Ça ne nous apportera rien du tout.

\- Je vais voir Kira ce soir. On va au phare de Chassiron.

\- J'y suis allé hier après-midi avec mes parents.

\- Ah… je voulais te demander si tu voulais aussi venir.

\- Je vous laisse en amoureux. Je vais peut-être me faire un bain nocturne. J'en ai envie depuis un moment. Mais la proposition est sympa, vraiment. Profitez de vous envoyez en l'air, moi je sers à rien pour ça. En tout cas pas avec Kira et toi.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu as jamais dit ce genre de choses avant.

\- Ce genre de choses comment?

\- Ce genre de choses tournant autour du sexe.

\- Peut-être parce que je n'avais jamais fait ça avant et que maintenant que j'y ai goûté, ça me manque.

\- Depuis quand tu n'as pas vu Derek?

\- Vu mercredi et sinon, si tu parle de sexe avec lui… ça fait presque deux semaines.

\- Je comprends mieux.

\- C'est affreux en fait parce que je pense sans arrêt à lui et j'ai envie de le voir pour… enfin, t'as compris. Un rien me donne envie en plus en ce moment. Je suis sûr que si tu me fais un bec dans le cou, je vais bander.

\- Euh… je ne tiens pas à essayer.

\- C'était une façon de parler, abruti.

Stiles soupira et se releva pour s'asseoir sur le sable.

\- Hé mec, juste une question, tu es amoureux? Demanda Scott.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il me plaît, il m'excite… mais je ne sais pas.

\- Il te manque?

\- Oui.

\- Autrement que pour le sexe?

\- Oui. J'aime bien être lui. Il est sympa, drôle et

\- Il est drôle? Demanda Scott avec les yeux écarquillés. On parle bien de Derek Hale, le gitan?

\- Ouais. Ben quoi? Il me fait rire. Bon ok, je reconnais qu'il a un humour un peu… spécial, mais il me fait rire.

\- Bien tant mieux alors. J'crois que tu es amoureux Stiles. Tu lui as déjà dit que tu l'aimes?

\- Non?

\- Et lui, il t'a dit qu'il t'aime?

\- Oui. Il me l'a dit avant qu'on couche ensemble la première fois. Je crois même que c'est pour ça qu'on l'a fait. Il m'a dit je t'aime et j'ai complètement craqué. Merde… tu crois que je devrais lui dire que je l'aime?

\- Ben, évidemment. Il est pas censé le deviner tout seul.

\- Je savais que ça me ferait du bien de te voir aujourd'hui. Merci d'être venu. J'ai bien fait de débarquer au bar de ton père. Au fait, ça va avec lui?

\- ça peut aller. Il bosse beaucoup, mais on discute un peu. Au fait Stiles… le bisou tout à l'heure…

\- Ouais pardon, je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. J'étais juste content que tu viennes. Désolé.

\- C'est pas grave, ça m'a juste surpris et ça a surtout surpris mon père. Évite devant les parents, j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on pense que j'ai viré homo. Je respecte ce que tu es, mais j'ai pas envie qu'on pense que moi, je le suis aussi.

\- Ok. Vraiment je suis désolé. J'ai pas calculé mon geste.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas et que je te dis juste de faire attention. Et au fait, juste pour vérifier un truc…

Scott se releva et posa un baiser dans le cou de Stiles.

* * *

Cora avait pu avoir des informations sur Kate sans même avoir besoin de faire boire Allison. Ce n'est pas qu'Allison n'aimait pas sa tante, mais elle n'était pas en accord avec ses idées et ses méthodes. Et Cora avait appris une chose incroyable qui pouvait tout faire basculer. Kate avait été une journée à l'hôpital sur le continent pour une hyménoplastie. Allison l'avait su en prenant un appel sur le portable de sa tante alors que Kate était occupée et avait ordonné à sa nièce de répondre. Maintenant, Cora et Allison devait pouvoir le prouver.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour.**

 **voici le chapitre du jour,**

 **à savoir que cette fic est bientôt terminée.**

 **une fois que j'aurais tout posté, je vais poster (reposter) Quand tu assumeras.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Peter fumait devant sa caravane, au soleil, tranquillement quand il vit Derek arriver vers lui. Une cigarette à la bouche, un jean noir pour seul vêtement et sa guitare noire dans son dos. Ce qui frappa Peter, c'est que le jeune gitan souriait doucement.

\- Tout va bien? Demanda Peter.

\- Mon père m'a donné l'autorisation de faire tout ce que je veux et Stiles peut revenir au camp. Je ne vais pas me plaindre.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas déjà dans les bras de Stiles?

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Derek hésita et tira sur sa cigarette avant de dire:

\- Est-ce que tu me prêterais ta guitare?

\- Tu as déjà une guitare.

\- Pour Stiles.

Peter roula des yeux et se leva lentement. Il entra dans sa caravane et en ressortit avec l'objet qu'il tendit à Derek.

\- C'est la seule femme de ma vie, alors tu y fais attention comme si c'était la tienne. C'est bien clair?

\- C'est promis. Merci oncle Peter.

\- Je te revois quand avec ma guitare?

\- Aucune idée. Peut être demain ou dans quelques jours.

Le jeune sourit et partit en mettant la guitare de Peter dans son dos. Il passa dans sa caravane pour enfiler des chaussures et prendre un petit sac avec lui, ainsi que le strict nécessaire pour disparaître quelques jours. Il hésita à prendre son vélo mais laissa tomber l'idée. Avec les guitares, c'était trop dangereux. Alors il partit à pied, finalement, ce n'était pas si loin. Il arriva en fin d'après-midi au manoir de Stiles, après avoir fait un crochet par la plage déserte. Il envoya un message à Stiles.

\- Derek à Stiles- Tu fais quoi? (Question)

\- Stiles à Derek- Je paresse dans mon hamac. (Bien installé)

\- Derek à Stiles- ça te dit de sortir de ton trou? (Pas de mot)

\- Stiles à Derek- Pourquoi je sortirais? Scott est avec Kira et toi tu n'oses pas sortir. On peut se voir cette nuit? (Seul).

\- Derek à Stiles- J'aimerais bien te voir maintenant, tu ne risques rien à sortir de chez toi je t'assure. (Promesse).

\- Stiles à Derek- OK (t'as gagné).

Le gitan sourit à son portable. Il s'assit en face de l'entrée et attendit un moment. Stiles finit par apparaître et se figea sur le perron.

\- Mais? Dit le jeune français totalement surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Derek.

Le gitan se leva lentement.

\- Mon père m'a libéré, annonça simplement Derek et Stiles vint l'enlacer puis posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune gitan.

\- Pourquoi tu as deux guitares? Demanda Stiles. Tu es venu à pied?

\- Je suis venu à pied et j'ai emprunté la guitare de Peter, pour toi.

\- Et donc, ta liberté signifie quoi?

\- J'ai parlé de toi et moi à ma mère qui en a parlé avec mon père et il a décidé de me laisser tranquille. Il a même dit que tu pouvais revenir au camp, mais personne ne doit être au courant, surtout pas les Argent. Par contre, je suis toujours censé me marier.

\- Cora n'a rien trouvé?

\- Si peut-être, ça reste à voir. Elle regarde avec la petite sœur de Kate.

\- Oh… sûrement la fille que j'ai vu hier avec ta sœur au phare de Chassiron.

\- Sûrement… bon, on fait quoi?

\- Je m'étais prévu un programme de jeune solitaire. Je pensais manger des chips devant la télé et aller me baigner de nuit à ma plage. Mes parents ne sont pas là.

Stiles attrapa la main de Derek et l'entraîna dans le manoir. Le gitan déposa sa guitare et celle de son oncle dans un coin de la chambre de Stiles et le deux jeunes s'installèrent devant la télé avec des chips et du soda.

\- C'est pas souvent que je regarde la télé, fit remarquer Derek.

\- Et ben, profites.

\- Cette histoire de te baigner de nuit, tu pensais à y aller… nu?

\- Ben ouais, c'est tout l'intérêt du bain de nuit. Je voulais faire ce qu'on appelle communément un bain de minuit. Ça te tente?

\- Est-ce que ça me tente d'être nu avec toi dans l'eau et les vagues? Mmmmhh…

Stiles rit. Ouais, il trouvait Derek très drôle, pas de doute.

\- Tu as un humour naze, fit-il quand même remarquer.

\- Oui, mais apparemment tu aimes, parce que tu ris.

\- J'avoue. Je suis content de te revoir sans qu'on doive se cacher. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ces rencontres clandestines et rapides.

\- Je n'aimais pas non plus. Je me demande ce que ma mère a bien pu dire à mon père pour qu'il consente à me rendre ma liberté.

Derek se pencha sur Stiles et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa une main sous le t-shirt de Stiles et caressa sa peau douce. Doucement, lentement il le renversa sur le canapé et s'allongea sur lui. Sa bouche délaissa les lèvres appétissantes pour courir le long de la mâchoire et aller sucer le lobe de l'oreille. Stiles posa ses deux mains dans le dos du gitan pour caresser la peau chaude et dorée de soleil. Derek se releva un peu pour faire passer le t-shirt de Stiles par-dessus sa tête et le laisser tomber par terre et puis le gitan posa sa langue sur la clavicule du plus jeune. Stiles laissa échapper un gémissement de bonheur et descendit ses mains pour les passer sous le jean sombre de son amant. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant sous ses doigts la fermeté et la douceur des fesses parfaites et se cambra quand la langue de Derek vint titiller l'un de ses tétons.

\- On devrait… aller dans ma… chambre, haleta Stiles.

Derek ne répondit pas et continua de jouer de sa langue sur le corps dénudé de son amoureux. Il mordit doucement un téton et Stiles poussa un petit couinement.

\- Tu… voulais…aller à quelle heure… te baigner? Demanda Derek tout en déposant des baisers sur le torse de son amour en descendant lentement vers le nombril.

\- Quand il fera nuit!

\- Il fait nuit Stiles, fit remarquer Derek avant de faire le tour du nombril de Stiles avec sa langue.

Le jeune se tendit et implora Derek d'arrêter tout de suite et qu'ils allaient partir à la plage avant de glisser dans autre chose et de se faire surprendre par les parents de Stiles, qui n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à revenir. Derek grogna un peu mais consentit à se lever et libérer son amant de la douce torture de ses caresses et ses baisers. Stiles remit son t-shirt et les deux jeunes montèrent à l'étage. Derek enfila un t-shirt et prit des linges dans un sac. Stiles prit quelque chose dans sa table de nuit qu'il fourra à toute vitesse dans le sac de Derek avec un sourire innocent. Le gitan leva les yeux au ciel et les deux garçons partirent du manoir en direction de la plage. Stiles prêta le vélo de sa mère à son petit ami. Ça irait plus vite. Le bout de plage était désert, bien entendu et Stiles fut le premier à se poser sur la sable et admirer les vagues et le reflet de la lune.

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette vue, soupira Stiles en posant se tête sur ses genoux.

\- Tu n'a rien vu encore je t'assure. Il y a bien plus impressionnant. Et bien plus magique, dit le jeune gitan en s'asseyant à son tour. Il se laissa glisser sur le sable et s'allongea avec les bras derrière la tête.

\- Oui mais ici c'est chez moi, répliqua Stiles en imitant Derek pour se coucher lui-aussi. Où est-ce que tu te sens chez toi?

\- Au milieu de mon camp, entouré de ma famille, de ma communauté. Peu importe le pays où nous sommes. Ma famille c'est chez moi.

\- Tu n'es attaché à aucun territoire?

\- Non.

\- On va se baigner? Demanda Stiles.

\- Non.

Derek se leva et étendit les deux linges qu'il avait prit avec lui. Il se posa à genoux sur l'un d'eux et demanda à Stiles de le rejoindre. Le jeune français se mit dans la même position et retira son t-shirt et enleva celui de Derek, qui définitivement, était de trop sur le corps du gitan. Les longs doigts de Stiles caressèrent les muscles de son ami s'arrêtant à certains endroits particulièrement agréables.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Stiles en approchant sa bouche des lèvres douces de son amour.

\- Pardon? Demanda Derek en repoussant légèrement Stiles.

\- Quoi? J'ai dit une connerie?

\- Non… c'est jute que… tu ne l'avais jamais dit avant. C'est la première fois que tu me déclares tes sentiments.

\- Ouais je sais. Tu l'avais fait bien avant toi. Je pensais que tu savais ce que j'éprouvais pour toi et que tu n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre.

Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras et le serra doucement en appuyant son nez contre sa joue.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais me le dire, souffla le gitan en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son amour, le serrant plus fort contre lui. Derek passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Stiles et le souleva doucement avant de s'asseoir et de reposer Stiles sur ses cuisses. Le français passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Derek et les deux garçons échangèrent des baisers passionnés dans la chaleur douce du début de nuit.

* * *

L'eau était bonne malgré l'heure déjà avancée de la nuit. Derek et Stiles faisaient quelques brasses dans les vagues. Il faisait juste bon. Stiles entendit la sonnerie de son portable resté sur la plage. Il l'ignora d'abord et finit par sortir de l'eau entendant que l'appelant insistait. C'était Scott.

\- Allô?

\- Stiles, c'est Scott.

\- Je sais que c'est toi Scotty. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Je… Kira m'a larguée, annonça Scott la vois brisée.

Stiles réfléchit et se tourna vers Derek qui était sortit de l'eau à sa suite et se tenait derrière lui. Stiles plaqua une main sur le haut parleur de son portable.

\- La copine de Scott vient de le larguer. Je crois qu'il aimerait que je passe le voir et que je reste avec lui.

\- Aucun problème. Ça me dérange pas de rentrer au camp.

Stiles se lova contre son amour et finit par reprendre l'appel et demander:

\- ça t'embête si je viens accompagné?

* * *

Derek et Stiles étaient passés par le manoir avant de se rendre chez Scott. Les trois garçons étaient désormais assit sur le sol de la chambre de Scott et Derek grattait un peu sa guitare.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Kira? Demanda Stiles à son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout allait bien et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle se lassait de moi.

\- Mais, elle a rien dit d'autre? Pas d'explication?

\- Non. Elle a juste dit, désolé je t'aime bien mais je me lasse de toi et elle m'a planté.

\- C'est bête, vous étiez bien ensemble.

\- Ouais… et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait, ou pas fait. Je ne comprends pas. On était bien et j'étais… amoureux moi.

\- Je suis désolé mec. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

\- Tu reste dormir ici? Demanda Scott avait un air de chien battu.

Stiles ne pouvait résister à cet air-là et Scott le savait très bien. Il en abusait parfois, totalement conscient qu'il pouvait tout obtenir de son ami avec ce simple regard.

\- ça t'embête si Derek reste aussi? Derek, tu restes hein? Demanda précipitamment Stiles en se tournant vers Derek.

\- Ben… je suppose ouais, si je peux.

\- Vous pouvez les deux rester ici bien sûr, mais vous ne faites pas de trucs… bizarres, implora Scott avec une grimace qui fit rire Stiles.

\- Non, t'inquiète, on a déjà fait ça tout à l'heure sur la plage!

Stiles fit un énorme sourire alors que Scott blêmit légèrement et que Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

 **à demain**

 **kissous**


	15. Chapter 15

**désolé de mettre le chap aussi tard.**

 **je suis malade.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek se réveillait rarement dans une vraie chambre, alors forcément, ce matin-là, il fût surpris et puis se souvint. Vive la liberté! Il regarda autour de lui et vit Scott affalé sur son lit tout habillé et sentit le souffle de Stiles dans sa nuque. Il sourit et se détacha de l'étreinte douce et sortit de la chambre. Il tenta un petit repérage des lieux et sortit dans la fraîcheur de matin. Le vent soufflait déjà. Il se posa sur le perron de la maison et sortit une cigarette. Il faudrait passer au village aujourd'hui. Le gitan entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna lentement vers Stiles qui s'étirait en passant la porte.

\- Hola, dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté de Derek.

\- Hola mi amor, lui répondit le gitan.

\- J'adorerais apprendre l'espagnol.

\- C'est faisable. En plus de la guitare.

\- Par exemple, comment je dis, je m'appelle Stiles?

\- Me llamo Stiles. Faisons une présentation. Buenos dias, me llamo Derek, dit Derek en tendant sa main à Stiles.

\- Buenos dias, me llamo Stiles, répondit le jeune français.

\- Tu risque d'apprendre très vite.

\- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui?

\- Je suis sûr d'une chose, il faut que je passe au village, je n'ai plus de cigarette.

\- Est-ce qu'on… y va ensemble?

\- Si tu as envie de m'accompagner, je ne dis pas non.

\- Bien sûr que je veux t'accompagner. On attend que Scott se réveille et on y va ensemble?

Ils attendirent sur le perron et Scott finit par arriver presque une heure plus tard. Les garçons partirent à vélo au village et Derek s'arrêta devant le premier tabac qu'il vit et entra pour acheter des cigarettes. Scott et Stiles restèrent à l'extérieur en attendant et Scott proposa qu'ils aillent petit-déjeuner au bar de son père. Stiles accepta et proposa l'idée à Derek quand le gitan revint vers les deux amis et il fut d'accord.

* * *

Scott entra le premier dans le bar et le visage de Rafaël McCall se fendit d'un sourire qui se crispa un peu quand il vit Stiles et un autre garçon derrière lui.

\- Salut papa, lança joyeusement Scott en s'asseyant à une table, on vient prendre le petit déjeuner ici. Tu connais Stiles hein, et je te présente Derek, dit le jeune en présentant le gitan à son père.

Stiles et Derek s'assirent et Rafaël les servit après leur commande. Derek et Scott prirent un café et Stiles un chocolat froid et des croissants pour tout ce petit monde. Rafaël s'installa un moment avec eux.

\- Et sinon, la jeunesse, vous faites quoi de beau aujourd'hui?

\- Aucune idée, répondirent t'ils en chœur.

\- Vous devriez aller au camping, je crois qu'ils organisent un concours.

\- Un concours de quoi? Demanda Scott

\- Sauf erreur, du chant, de la musique et de la danse.

Derek leva la tête à l'entente des mots chant et musique. Ça c'était une superbe idée. Pour lui c'était décidé, il irait au camping après le petit-déjeuner. Stiles tiqua sur le mot danse et se dit qu'il irait au camping tout à l'heure et Scott comprit très vite que Derek et Stiles allaient aller au camping, c'était sûr rien qu'à voir leur tête, alors Scott se dit qu'il allait rester avec eux.

* * *

Les garçons retournèrent chez Scott et partirent en voiture pour le camping. Stiles envoya un message à ses parents pour pas qu'ils s'inquiètent et Scott en envoya un à sa mère. Il y avait foule au camping et les jeunes filles ne manquèrent pas l'arrivée de trois beaux garçons encore jamais vu par ici. Un petit groupe se forma autour des trois amis et les filles admirèrent la guitare de Derek, la tignasse de Stiles et les beaux yeux ténébreux de Scott. Une blonde sexy se détacha du groupe et sauta dans les bras de Derek qui heureusement avait sa guitare dans le dos et put attraper la jeune fille sous les fesses.

\- Hé mon beau gitano, dit-elle sensuellement en se collant contre Derek. Stiles faillit manquer d'air.

\- Les gars, je vous présente Erica. Erica, voici Scott et son meilleur ami Stiles.

Derek colla sa bouche contre l'oreille de la jeune fille et lui chuchota quelque chose. Elle se décrocha de lui et se laissa glisser pour remettre ses pieds sur le sol. Elle se tourna vers Stiles et lui sourit.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance Batman, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Stiles comprit la référence à son t-shirt et la chance, apparemment, c'est parce que Derek avait avoué à la jeune fille être avec lui. Erica les entraina avec elle vers les inscriptions.

\- Toi tu chantes hein mon gitano et tu nous enivres avec ta beauté d'ébène, por favor.

\- Si Erica.

\- Et tes amis, ils font quoi?

\- Scott regarde et Stiles veut danser.

\- Youpi un garçon qui danse. Tu vas danser sur quoi?

\- Euh… musique gitane.

\- C'est noté. Tenez, prenez chacun trois ticket et aller vous prendre à boire gratuitement. On se revoit plus tard.

Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers le bar.

\- C'est qui cette fille? Demanda Stiles avec une petite pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

\- Erica. Une amie que j'ai rencontrée au village le premier soir quand vous êtes venus au camp et que je n'étais pas là. Et le deuxième soir, je suis venu jouer de la guitare ici pour elle. Elle est pétillante.

\- Pétillante et sacrément sexy, fit remarquer Stiles dont la jalousie transpirait clairement dans sa voix maintenant.

Derek le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es sérieusement jaloux d'une fille? Demanda le gitan. Je pensais que la situation était claire. Erica est très démonstrative, c'est pour ça qu'elle saute sur ses amis.

\- Pardon!

\- Je n'aime pas ce genre de jalousie non justifiée. Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, ça ne va pas me plaire.

Stiles ne répliqua même pas. Les trois jeunes prirent à boire et s'installèrent dans l'herbe devant une scène montée au milieu du camping. Derek buvait de l'eau quand un petit corps lui tomba dessus pour s'accrocher à lui, lui faisant lâcher son verre sur son t-shirt.

\- ¡Discúlpeme! (Pardon!) Dit une petite voix.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et prit la petite Mira sur ses genoux.

\- ¿Buenos días. Cómo estás? (Bonjour, tu vas bien?)

\- Muy bien, gracias. (Très bien merci)

\- ¿Estás sola? (Tu es toute seule?)

\- No, mamá y papá están allí también. (Non, maman et papa sont là aussi.)

\- Ok. ¿Conoces a Stiles y Scott ? (Tu connais Stiles et Scott?)

\- Si. Hola, dit la petite fille en se tournant vers Stiles et Scott.

\- Hola Mira, répondirent les deux jeunes.

\- ¿ Habláis español? (Vous parlez espagnol?)

\- No Mira, hablan sólo francés, pero voy a traducir. (Non Mira, Ils ne parlent que français, mais je vais traduire.)

\- Gracias.

Derek se tourna et vit derrière lui les parents de Mira et les saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Le mère haussa les épaules et s'excusa du comportement de sa fille.

\- No problemo.

\- ¿Vas a tocar la guitarra Derek ? (Tu vas jouer de la guitare Derek?) Demanda la petite Mira

\- Sí , y cantar también. (Oui et chanter aussi)

* * *

\- Sérieusement, je suis fier que tu ais gagné, s'enthousiasma Stiles en sortant du camping avec Derek.

Scott était resté pour discuter avec Erika.

\- Moi aussi. Je vais pouvoir offrir le vélo à ma sœur.

\- Cora?

\- Si.

Derek avait gagné pour sa prestation à la guitare. Il ressortait donc du camping avec un bon pour aller choisir un vélo dans le magasin de vélos de Saint-Denis. Il était content de lui. Et comme, lui avait déjà un vélo, il prévoyait d'en choisir un pour Cora.

\- On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Stiles en regardant l'heure sur son portable. Oh wow, il est déjà 18 heures.

\- On passe au camp. J'ai besoin de quelque chose et j'aimerais demander à Cora si elle a pu avoir des informations sur Kate. Ça ne t'embête pas?

\- Je te suis.

Les garçons partirent à pieds et arrivèrent au camp presque une heure plus tard. Deucalion regarda d'un œil mauvais son fils et Stiles, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Derek amena Stiles dans sa caravane et ferma la porte à clé. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et invita Stiles à venir vers lui.

\- Dire que tout a commencé ici, soupira Stiles. Il te reste combien de temps avant le mariage?

\- Veinte días. Pardon, vingt jours.

\- Et après?

\- Et après je vais partir avec ma famille et les Argent pour aller fêter le mariage en Espagne.

\- Super, joli programme, ironisa Stiles en grimaçant. Et si… le mariage ne se fait pas?

\- Je vais partir quand même, mais je ne serai pas marié.

\- En gros… dans tous les cas… on ne se verra plus, soupira fatalement Stiles.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Ce n'est pas ma vie.

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi?

\- Si tu viens avec moi, je n'ai plus de famille, plus de camp.

\- Ce serait si grave? On serait que toi et moi et peut-être qu'on jour on formerait un camp avec d'autres gens?

\- Es-tu vraiment aussi idiot? Si on reste ensemble, on sera comme des loups omégas. Seuls, mis de côté, pas respectés. Deux hommes ensembles, ça ne se fait pas chez les gitans.

\- Alors, il n'y a pas de solution?

\- En tout cas je n'en vois aucune et pourtant j'y ai réfléchis énormément.

\- Donc… le mieux, c'est que tu maries finalement?

\- Crois-tu que j'ai vraiment le choix? Même si Kate n'est plus vierge et que mon père annule le mariage, il trouvera une autre femme pour moi. Je finirai de toute façon par être marié, un jour, contre ma volonté. Il vaut mieux que je trouve une femme que j'apprécierai au moins un peu, ça passera mieux pour moi.

\- J'ai envie de pleurer.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles et le prit dans ses bras. Stiles enfoui son nez dans le cou du gitan et respira à pleins poumons. Il pleura un moment en silence.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Stiles, chuchota Derek plusieurs fois.

Les garçons sursautèrent quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la caravane. Derek se leva lentement en demandant à Stiles de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Le gitan ouvrit la porte et tomba sur son père qui lui présenta une feuille devant le nez.

\- ¿Qué es? (C'est quoi?) Demanda le jeune en prenant la feuille.

\- Je vais te répondre en français vu que ton ami est là. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussis à déposer ce papier dans ma caravane, mais bravo. Ton mariage avec Kate est annulé, les Argent partent demain matin.

\- … Je… merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Je ne peux pas accepter que ta future femme ait fait une opération pour paraître vierge, c'est tout. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Tu te marieras avant tes 21 ans de toute façon, mais je te laisse le choix de ta femme je suis même prêt à être d'accord que ce soit une paya.

\- Est-ce qu'on va repartir?

\- A la fin de mois comme prévu. Il va falloir que tu choisisses bien ce que tu veux Derek. Stiles ne sera pas accepté dans la communauté, ni par moi, ni par les autres et même pas par ta mère. Fais les bons choix.

Deucalion se retourna et partit. Derek soupira… le mariage, c'était déjà un poids en moins, mais le reste n'allait pas être plus léger à porter. Stiles ou la communauté? C'était désormais la grande question. Sachant que choisir Stiles, ce serait devenir sédentaire ou voyager que les deux pour toujours et n'être reconnu par personne. Et que choisir la communauté… ce serait renoncer à l'amour et devoir se marier avec une femme et bien entendu lui faire des enfants. Derek referma violemment la porte de sa caravane sans avoir remarqué que sa mère approchait


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour... il reste deux chapitres avant la fin de cette fic.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Talia hésita et finit par se décider à frapper à la porte de la caravane de son fils. Celui-ci ouvrit, visiblement énervé mais se radoucit quand il vit sa mère.

\- Mama? Questionna le jeune gitan.

\- Derek . ¿Puedo entrar? (Derek. Je peux entrer?)

\- No estoy solo. (Je ne suis pas seul.)

\- Lo sé, os he visto llegar por ahí. (Je sais, je vous ai vu arriver.)

\- Ok, entre.

Talia entra, salua Stiles et s'assit sur le lit de son fils.

\- J'aimerais parler avec vous deux et je profite que vous soyez là maintenant pour le faire. Derek, s'il y a des choses que je ne sais pas dire en français tu traduiras s'il te plait.

\- Si mama.

\- Ton père pense que c'est toi qui as trouvé l'information de la non virginité de Kate. Moi je sais que c'est Cora. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une petite sœur aussi dévouée. Concernant vous deux et vos… révélations. Vous devez comprendre, qu'ici, avec nous, dans notre camp, ce ne sera jamais possible. Et même moi qui soutiens l'amour sous toutes ses formes, je ne peux pas être de votre côté. Temps que personne ne le sait, ça passe encore, mais plus loin, ce n'est pas possible.

\- On avait bien compris.

\- No me hables así, Derek, esta situación no es mi culpa. (Ne me répond pas comme ça Derek, ce n'est pas ma faute cette situation.)

\- No es mi culpa también. (Ce n'est de la mienne non, plus.)

\- Calmons-nous. Ça ne sert à rien qu'on s'énerve. Est-ce que vraiment, c'est sérieux entre vous deux? Dit Talia en adoucissant le ton.

\- Évidemment. Je ne m'accrocherai pas comme ça si ça n'était pas sérieux, répondit Derek en regardant Stiles qui confirma lui-aussi que c'était du sérieux.

\- Et vous pensiez faire quoi?

\- Dans l'idéal, pouvoir être ensemble… mais je ne veux pas quitter la communauté.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ça Derek. Et toi Stiles?

\- Si je pouvais être avec Derek, ça ne me dérangerai pas de laisser mes parents ici et de partir. Mais, ce n'est pas possible.

\- C'est possible, mais pas avec nous, pas chez nous et il faut bien savoir que ça comporte des risques de se revendiquer homosexuels et en couple chez les gens du voyage. Que vous soyez seuls n'y changera rien.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent en même temps.

\- Et qu'on devienne un clan aux idées évoluées, ce n'est pas possible non plus? demanda Derek, même si la réponse lui paraissait déjà évidente.

\- J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te dire oui Derek, mais…

\- C'est non?

\- J'en ai bien peur. Il faut vraiment tu prennes les jours qu'ils restent avant notre départ pour bien réfléchir. A par vous autoriser à vous voir, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Sinon, vous savez qui est le chef de clan.

\- Tenemos que hablar con papa? (Il faudrait qu'on parle à papa?)

\- Es una idea. Podemos intentarlo. (C'est une idée à essayer.)

\- Stiles, tu serais prêt à ce qu'on aille parler à mon père? Désolé de parler de temps en temps en espagnol, mais c'est plus facile pour ma mère et moi.

\- Pas de problème. Ça ne me dérange pas, je comprends. Et pour ton père, si ça peu changer quelque chose, même si y a peu de chance, je veux bien essayer. Mais… peut-être dans quelques jours, le temps qu'on prépare vraiment ce qu'on va dire.

\- Ouais, quelques jours de réflexion c'est bien.

\- Me voy, chicos , tengo que hablar con Cora . (Je vous laisse les garçons, il faut que j'aille parler à Cora.)

\- D'accord mama, on se revoit plus tard.

\- ¿Os quesdáis en el campamento ? (Vous restez au camp?)

\- Oui, on reste ici. Je pense qu'on va dormir ici.

Talia hésita à rajouter quelque chose mais elle laissa tomber et s'en alla.

* * *

Derek soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit et Stiles le rejoint lentement. Il se glissa contre lui sans un mot et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres douces. Derek se détendit un peu et passa ses bras autour des hanches de son amoureux.

\- Tu veux qu'on reste ici tous les deux ou qu'on aille dans le camp écouter de la guitare et des chants? Demanda Derek en passant ses doigts machinalement sur le ventre de Stiles.

\- Je veux bien rester ici et écouter de la guitare et des chants.

\- Tu as raison. C'est une bonne idée de tout combiner. Si tu me laisses me lever, je peux aller prendre ma guitare et te chanter quelque chose.

En râlant un peu, Stiles consentit à laisser Derek se lever. Le gitan alla prendre sa guitare posée contre le mur et revint s'asseoir à côté de Stiles qui resta couché. Derek se mit à gratter la guitare et accompagna la mélodie de sa voix suave qui collait des frissons au jeune français. Ce timbre, sublimé par la langue espagnole, c'était juste merveilleux.

\- Para tu amor lo tengo todo  
Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser  
Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro  
Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies  
Y tengo también  
Un corazón que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce el fin  
Un corazón que late por vos  
Para tu amor no hay despedidas  
Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad  
Y para tu amor que me ilumina  
Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel  
Y tengo también  
un corazón que se muere por dar amor  
y que no conoce el fin  
un corazón que late por vos  
Por eso yo te quiero  
tanto que no sé como explicar lo que siento  
yo te quiero  
porque tu dolor es mi dolor  
y no hay dudas  
yo te quiero  
con el alma y con el corazón  
te venero  
hoy y siempre gracias te doy a ti mi amor  
por existir.

Stiles l'écouta les yeux fermés. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais de cette voix, de cette douceur, de cette chaleur. Il ne se lasserait jamais de Derek.

\- Dis Derek, je vais peut-être dire une connerie, mais… et si on parlait à mes parents de toute cette histoire? Souffla Stiles en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

\- ça changerait quoi?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient parler à ton père et ça le ferait voir les choses autrement. Vu comme tu m'en parle, j'ai l'impression que ton père croit juste que tu veux l'emmerder à cause du mariage.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je sais. Mais il me semble que lui le croit. Si mes parents lui parlent, il comprendrait peut-être que c'est pas une passade. Que c'est pas juste un test d'adolescent.

\- Ce n'est pas bête ce que tu dis en fait. C'est même une bonne idée je pense. J'ai quand même un peu peur que ça ne passe pas bien, mais on ne sait jamais.

\- En attendant… et si on faisait un câlin? Demanda Stiles en faisant un clin d'œil.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour poser sa guitare sur la table et fermer la porte de la caravane en tournant le verrou.

\- Je t'ai manqué tant que ça? Demanda Derek avec un petit sourire enjôleur.

\- Faut croire! Répondit Stiles en se plaquant contre le matelas pour accueillir lentement son amant sur lui.

* * *

Ce sont des coups contre la fenêtre qui réveillèrent Derek en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Il se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Salut.

Derek cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'enfin percuter la réalité.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux en pleine nuit? Gronda le jeune homme en se grattant la tête.

Peter le regarda de haut en bas.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander d'enfiler un pantalon et de revenir me demander après ce que je te veux?

Derek grogna, rentra dans sa caravane, enfila un jean à la hâte et ressortit dans la nuit.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

\- Parler avec toi.

\- En pleine nuit?

\- Eh bien oui. Je profite que le camp dorme. Je voulais juste te dire que je te soutiens. Et Stiles aussi. C'est très bien que vous vouliez vous battre pour vos droits et vos envies.

\- C'est sympa… merci.

\- Je suis sincère. Je ne me suis pas assez battu à l'époque et je le regrette presque chaque jour. J'ai laissé une femme que j'aimais plus que tout pour suivre les idées de la communauté… et je suis d'avis que tu as raison d'insister pour rester avec Stiles. Bon… je te laisse dormir. Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas.

\- Merci Peter. On a prévu de parler aux parents de Stiles, peut-être qu'ils pourront parler à papa et lui faire un peu comprendre que les temps ont changés.

\- J'espère pour vous.

Peter se détourna et partit dans la nuit. Derek le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement, il soupira et revint dans la caravane. Stiles dormait toujours, enfoui sous la couverture. Il se recoucha contre le jeune, le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit sans demander son reste. Sympa Peter, mais venir le réveiller en pleine nuit, faut être spécial quand même.

* * *

Cora ne dormait pas, elle réfléchissait. Sa mère était venue lui parler cet après-midi. Elle n'était pas vraiment contente que sa fille ait enquêté sur la future-femme de son frère et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cora s'était investit dans cette histoire. Ça n'était pas censé la regarder. Cora lui avait juste répondu qu'elle avait comprit que son frère était vraiment amoureux de Stiles et que ce n'était pas un jeu d'adolescent. Elle avait été étonnée qu'Allison l'aide avec autant de gentillesse. C'est elle qui avait fouillé dans les affaires de sa tante et avait trouvé la preuve de l'hyménoplastie de cette dernière. Elle risquait désormais très gros si son grand-père comprenait d'où avait transpiré l'information. Gérard Argent savait que sa fille n'était plus vierge et c'est lui-même qui avait décidé de cette opération que Kate ne voulait parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à se marier avec Derek. Elle avait laissé un amour en Bretagne et comptait maintenant bien le revoir. La tante d'Allison avait carrément remercié sa nièce pour tout ça et Allison pensait de plus en plus que Kate avait fait exprès de laisser traîner les papiers et de laisser répondre Allison à son téléphone.

* * *

Finalement le clan Argent parti… mais pas en un seul groupe. Kate, Chris et Allison remontèrent vers la Bretagne avec quelques personnes qui préféraient les suivre eux. Chris reprit ses droits sur sa fille et Allison en fût la plus heureuse. Le reste du clan partirent ailleurs vers le sud. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Cora était fière d'elle. Oui elle avait risqué gros, mais c'était pour son frère. Elle avait fait une erreur, mais l'avait désormais réparée. Elle était en train de danser devant sa caravane quand elle vit son frère venir vers elle.

\- Salut Derek.

\- Merci Cora. C'est dommage je n'ai pas eu le temps de remercier Allison, mais j'espère que tu l'as fait pour moi.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Tu vas bien?

\- ça va. Je voulais t'emmener avec moi au village. J'ai une petite surprise pour toi. Peter me prête sa camionnette, on va déposer Stiles chez lui et après on se fait un moment rien que toi et moi. Enfin, si tu veux?

\- Je veux, répliqua la jeune fille avant que son frère ne change d'avis.

Cora fut enchanter que son frère lui offre le cadeau qu'il avait gagné. Elle choisit un vélo très simple, rouge et noir, ça suffisait pour se déplacer.

\- Je te dois beaucoup Cora. J'aurais aimé t'offrir plus que ça.

\- Je suis ravie, c'est l'essentiel. Et maintenant… Stiles et toi, vous allez faire quoi?

\- On va parler aux parents de Stiles ce soir. Ils auront sûrement une meilleure façon que nous pour parler à papa.

\- J'espère vraiment pour vous. Vous êtes bien ensemble et ça se voit que vous vous aimez au moins autant que Boyd et Laura ou qu'Isaac et moi, voir même autant que papa et maman.

Derek sourit et fit un bec à sa sœur en la laissant devant l'entrer de leur camp avec son nouveau vélo. Il grimpa sur le sien et alla rejoindre Stiles à sa plage.


	17. Chapter 17

La voiture de patrouille de John Stilinski se gara à l'entrée du camp des gitans et il sortit le premier. Claudia sortit de la voiture juste après.

\- Tu as souci? Demanda-t-elle à son mari qui semblait hésité grandement.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je me demande juste si ça va changer quelque chose ou pas.

\- On le fait pour Stiles. Ça ne nous coûte rien d'essayer. S'il le père de Derek voit que nous, on prend très bien toute cette histoire, il va peut-être le prendre mieux et changer d'avis.

\- Mais Stiles… risque de partir avec eux du coup, fit remarquer l'homme.

\- Je sais. Mais… on ne va pas le retenir de toute façon si sa décision est de partir.

John et Claudia entrèrent dans le camp et furent accosté par Peter. Claudia le reconnu sans peine.

\- Je peux vous aider peut-être? Demanda Peter.

\- Nous cherchons le père de Derek. Nous sommes les parents de Stiles Stilinski.

\- Je connais déjà votre femme. Je pense que je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici et je vous souhaite beaucoup de chance. Deucalion Hale doit être devant sa caravane.

Peter décrivit la dite caravane aux parents Stilinski qui le remercièrent chaudement et partirent trouver la caravane et l'homme qu'ils cherchaient. Ils trouvèrent Deucalion sans trop de peine.

\- Bonjour, annonça John Stilinski. Nous somme venus ici pour parler avec vous de nos fils.

Deucalion fronça les sourcils et invita les parents Stilinski à le suivre.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla le premier et se permit de rester immobile pour observer Derek qui dormait encore. La fin de l'été approchait et le moment redouté d'une séparation aussi. Derek et lui avaient parlé à ses parents hier soir en expliquant le problème d'acceptation du clan de Derek, leur histoire et ce qu'ils avaient envie pour la suite. John avait jugé son fils trop jeune pour vraiment connaître l'amour, mais Claudia n'avait pas été du même avis. Elle trouvait son fils bien assez grand pour faire des choix, tant qu'il saurait en assumer les conséquences. Stiles y avait réfléchi. S'il n'écoutait que son amour et ses envies, il trouverait le moyen de partir avec Derek ou de le faire rester, mais Derek n'avait pas l'intention de rester et partir avec lui, ce n'était pas franchement une bonne idée. Les envies de Derek comptaient aussi, Stiles n'avait pas à décider tout seul, et il ne voulait pas le faire. Il bougea dans le lit et Derek ouvrit les yeux doucement.

\- Holà, dit Derek en baillant.

\- Salut. Bien dormi?

\- Ouais. Ça me fait bizarre de me réveiller dans une vraie chambre à vrai dire.

\- On va petit-déjeuner?

Derek hocha la tête et se leva en s'étirant.

Les garçons descendirent à la cuisine déserte. Stiles regarda l'heure. Étrange que ce soit désert… Il trouva un mot de son père sur les frigos.

\- Oh… mes parents sont partis pour aller parler à ton père.

\- Je sens que ça va pas bien finir cette histoire. Tu le sens toi aussi?

\- Ouais. Je le sens depuis le début… Mais pour le moment, profitons.

Derek hocha doucement la tête en souriant légèrement.

* * *

Deucalion et les parents de Stiles s'étaient assis à une table pour discuter.

\- Je n'aime pas ce qu'il y a entre nos fils. Ce n'est pas normal. Un homme doit avec une femme et c'est tout. Il n'y a pas à en parler pendant des heures. Ils sont jeunes, ça leur passera et ils oublieront.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est si simple? Demanda Claudia surprise d'un tel avis.

\- Nous devons faire des choix en fonction de la communauté et la communauté n'accepte pas ça. C'est contre nos idées, contre nos croyances. On ne peut pas se permettre d'imposer une telle relation au sein de notre clan. Vous pouvez repartir, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Mon fils se mariera comme prévu, pas avec la même femme que prévue, mais ce n'est pas si grave. L'important c'est qu'il se marie et qu'il fasse des enfants.

\- Et s'il n'est pas heureux? Demanda John.

\- Il le sera. Il aura tout pour l'être.

Deucalion se leva et pria Claudia et John de bien vouloir sortir de chez lui et de ne pas revenir. La discussion était close.

* * *

Les parents de Stiles repartirent la tête basse en sentant que Stiles et Derek ne prendraient pas bien du tout ce tournant de leur relation. Il était clair que les deux jeunes allaient tout tenter, mais Claudia était loin d'imaginer qu'ils allaient fuir.

Ça se passa pendant la nuit. Ils partirent du manoir à vélo, avec quelques affaires et fuir dans le sud de l'île. Ils étaient bien là, ils étaient ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Derek se leva se matin-là et s'assit sur la plage. Il était avec Stiles depuis quatre jours, il aimait ça, bien sûr, mais sa famille lui manquait. Stiles se posa doucement à côté de lui.

\- ça va? Demanda le jeune français.

\- Ouais. C'est juste que… ma famille me manque un peu. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je n'ai jamais vécu sans eux.

\- Tu veux rentrer?

\- Si je rentre, je vais devoir me marier.

\- Ton père a trouvé une autre femme?

\- Sûrement. Ça ne m'étonnerais même pas qu'il l'ait déjà choisit juste après avoir renvoyé Kate. J'aime être avec toi, j'aimerais pouvoir rester toujours comme ça, les deux, tranquilles… mais…

\- Ta famille te manque, j'ai bien compris.

\- ça va me passer ne t'en fais pas. On va se baigner?

Stiles se leva d'un bond et les deux jeunes firent la course jusque dans l'eau. C'était une belle vie, il n'y avait pas grand-chose dire.

* * *

Ils étaient bien, ils étaient seuls, ils s'aimaient et vivaient comme ils en avaient envie.

\- Je vivrais bien toujours comme ça, murmura Stiles, un soir, après l'amour, en caressant le ventre de Derek du bout des doigts.

Derek fit semblant de dormir pour ne pas répondre. Il savait que son clan allait partir dans quelques jours pour rejoindre l'Espagne… et lui alors? Il avait envie de repartir. D'être auprès des siens… mais il y avait Stiles et il voulait être avec lui. Trop de conflits dans sa tête, trop de conflits dans son cœur, on ne devrait pas avoir à choisir entre la famille et l'amour, tout devrait ce compléter. En plus Stiles avait toujours avoué avoir envie de partir avec Derek, que ça ne lui posait aucun problème d'être loin de sa famille. Il existait le téléphone pour les nouvelles. Ce n'était pas juste que Deucalion refuse comme ça. Imposer le choix de la famille ou de l'amour. Imposer de choisir entre Stiles et sa famille. Sa famille lui obligerait le mariage, là où il était libre avec Stiles.

Mais c'était sa famille, sa vie, son univers. Il se tortura l'esprit encore un moment et puis un matin en se levant il trouva deux personnes assise sur la plage. Il réveilla doucement Stiles.

\- Hé. Il y a ton père et ma sœur sur notre plage.

Stiles mit quelques instants à analyser l'information.

\- Je pensais bien qu'il nous trouverait. C'était évident.

Stiles soupira et se leva. Il sortit de la petite cabane dans laquelle il s'était réfugié avec Derek et alla à la rencontre de son paternel. Derek suivit juste derrière et Cora lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Tu nous as abandonné, s'énerva-t-elle contre son frère.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé.

\- On part dans quatre jours Derek. Il sera trop tard après pour revenir en arrière. Papa t'a trouvé une nouvelle femme. Il a fait vérifier qu'elle soit vierge. Elle s'appelle Braeden, elle est membres d'un clan venu d'Espagne aussi. Elle est sacrément belle.

\- Et alors? Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit belle qui va me décider à l'épouser.

\- Tu peux pas nous abandonner. Pense à maman, pense à Laura, pense à… moi.

\- Et moi dans tout ça?

\- Tu finiras par être heureux. Ce ne sera peut-être pas la vie que tu aurais choisis, mais ce sera la meilleure pour toi. Auprès des tiens. Auprès de nous. Tu peux pas nous abandonner.

Derek abattit son poing sur la façade de la petite cabane. Vie de merde! Evidemment que sa vie était auprès de sa famille. Il était un gitan et la communauté c'est plus fort que tout, Peter avait raison. Derek invita John et Cora a entré dans la cabane. Il leur servit à boire et ressortit pour parler avec Stiles. Il hésitait sur comment il allait lui parler et ce qu'il allait dire. Stiles prit la parole en premier.

\- Tu as fait ton choix c'est ça? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé Stiles. Je t'aime et j'aimerais être avec toi… mais ma vie est avec ma famille. Je ne peux pas m'adapter à une autre vie, on ne formera jamais un clan que tous les deux, tu le sais. Ça ne marchera pas Stiles. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi et t'imposer mes regrets sans arrêt. Ce ne sera pas une vie pour toi.

\- On le savait… que ça allait finir comme ça. Du coup on fait quoi? On rentre, tu retournes avec ta famille et tu vas te marier et partir?

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. On a essayé… on ne peut pas faire plus.

Stiles laissa couler quelques larmes et se réfugia dans les bras de son amour.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta plusieurs fois Derek et caressant les cheveux de Stiles.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, lui, mais c'est la solution qu'il supporterait le mieux. Derek et Stiles revinrent en voiture avec Cora et John.

* * *

Devant le manoir des Stilinski, Derek et Stiles parlèrent encore un moment. Derek dit à Stiles qu'il pouvait encore se voir avant que qu'il ne parte mais Stiles refusa et partit sans un baiser, sans un au revoir. Derek, déçu, finit par de résigner et rentra vers les siens. Il fut accueillit comme un héro revenu de guerre et fit la connaissance de Braeden. Cora avait raison, elle était très jolie et Derek s'en contenta. Elle avait l'air gentille, autoritaire, mais douce et bienveillante. Elle lui annonça dès leur rencontre qu'elle voulait des enfants et Derek fut d'accord. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix non plus à vrai dire. Il valait mieux se ranger.

* * *

Stiles hésita plusieurs fois à passer au camp des gitans. Plusieurs fois il sortit de chez lui pour y aller, mais il recula à chaque fois. C'était trop dur et il était trop énervé contre Derek pour avoir choisi sa famille. Et lui alors, il avait compté pour quoi? Un amour d'été, voilà finalement ce qu'il avait été. Il tourna en rond plusieurs jours et finit par aller au camp mais… ils étaient partis… fraîchement partit apparemment. Stiles se laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol et pleura des heures durant. Maintenant…il était vraiment trop tard.

* * *

Derek conduisait sa voiture avec sa caravane à l'arrière. Il évitait au maximum de penser et se contentait de suivre les autres.

\- Quand on sera un peu plus vieux, tu pourras être le chef de notre clan. On sera bien, dit Braeden qui avait l'air au summum du bonheur.

Derek la regarda quelques secondes puis reporta son regard sur la route, ils allaient tantôt quitter la France et ce n'était pas prévu qu'ils y reviennent bientôt. Il soupira en passant la frontière.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as laissé là-bas. Jamais, je ne veux savoir, dit Braeden d'un ton autoritaire.

Derek n'aurait de toute façon pas voulu le lui dire, ça ne la regardait pas et tant mieux, si elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Derek ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était totalement heureux, mais il n'était pas non plus malheureux…

* * *

 **et voilà, c'est la fin... enfin, il restera l'épilogue demain.. :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour.**

 **voilà l'épilogue de El color de mi cielo**

 **et la fin donc... logique.**

 **merci d'avoir lu, suivi, commenté, favorité...**

 **coeur coeur**

 **Kitsune**

* * *

Derek se réveilla le premier, il s'étendit doucement et soupira. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa femme à ses côtés. Braeden était toujours belle. Beaucoup d'hommes l'enviaient d'avoir une femme aussi magnifique. Une femme qui prenait soin de lui, une femme qui avait réussie à tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle faisait tout pour son bonheur et elle était une bonne mère. Les trois enfants du couple étaient bien élevés, beaux, respectueux et le plus grand… allait bientôt se marier, par choix, Derek n'avait rien imposé. Son fils allait avoir 17 ans et avait choisit lui-même sa future épouse et Derek était fier de ça, fier de son fils. Le gitan se leva et passa dans les chambres de ses trois enfants. La plus petite n'avait que 8 ans, elle ressemblait énormément à Braeden mais avait les magnifique yeux verts de Derek. Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et la laissa dormir. Sa petite Mira était une pure merveille. Il passa dans la chambre de son second, son fils qui lui ressemblait terriblement. Son gosse était une flèche. Super intelligent et super remuant aussi. Il lui faisait souvent penser à Stiles. Alejandro était un enfant formidable, un jeune homme poli et ambitieux. Il avait à peine treize ans mais savait ce qu'il voulait dans la vie. Il allait devenir médecin et pis c'est tout, comme il disait. Derek passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de son fils qui grogna légèrement en se tournant sans pour autant se réveiller. Le père le laissa tranquille et partit voir son ainé. Bartholomé était un enfant absolument adorable. Calme, réfléchi, grand musicien. Derek ne fut pas surprit de voir Eva dans le lit de son fils. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle se glissait chez eux en douce la nuit. Derek n'attachait pas vraiment d'importance à la virginité de sa belle-fille et le père d'Eva était plutôt ouvert et très fier que sa fille ait choisit un fils Hale, alors les deux pères faisaient comme s'ils ne savaient rien. Derek sourit tendrement en refermant la porte et se dirigea vers la sortie de sa maison. Ils habitaient en général dans une belle maison au bord de la mère en Espagne. Ils avaient décidé de moins voyager, c'était le souhait de Braeden qui voulait élever leurs enfants à un endroit fixe. Ils profitaient de voyager pendant les vacances.

Derek revint à l'intérieur, se doucha et attendit que sa famille se lève. C'était le début des grandes vacances et ils avaient décidés d'aller en France, plus précisément, à l'île D'Oléron. Dans le sud de l'île et Derek n'avait pas décidé ça par hasard.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à destination, Derek sortit du camping-car et huma l'air. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs.

\- Tu sais, Derek, je sais pourquoi tu as tenu à venir ici. Tu espère le voir? Demanda Braeden en sortant du camping-car pour venir à côté de son mari.

\- Tu l'as toujours su n'est-ce pas?

\- Ce n'était au départ que des rumeurs dans le clan. Je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention à l'époque et puis un jour, j'ai demandé à Cora qui ma raconté. Si j'avais su, j'aurai peut-être annulé le mariage et tu aurais peut-être pu être avec lui.

\- C'est gentil, mais ça n'aurait pas marché. Je le sais très bien. Je n'aurai pas pu abandonner la communauté, même pour lui.

\- Il habite toujours ici?

\- Oui, dans le nord de l'île pas très loin d'où il habitait étant jeune.

\- Tu vas y aller?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, c'est trop tôt. Mais oui, je vais y aller.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ça. Je pense que tu en as besoin.

Braeden sourit à Derek et déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis elle alla s'occuper des enfants et de monter les tentes pour les jeunes. Derek la regarda faire un moment. Dire qu'elle était au courant, elle n'avait jamais rien dit, ne lui avait jamais rien reproché… finalement, ce mariage n'avait pas été si terrible. Ça n'aurait pas été pareil avec Kate, c'était certain.

* * *

Les vacances passèrent lentement et chaque jour Derek hésitait sur la date la mieux placées pour aller voir Stiles. Un soir, Bartholomé vint s'asseoir vers lui.

\- ça va? Demanda le père.

\- Ouais. Je vais me marier à la fin de l'été, ça ne peut pas aller mieux.

\- Eva est une jeune fille formidable. Tu l'as bien choisi.

\- Je n'ai pas choisis papa tu sais. Elle s'est imposée à moi et je l'aime c'est tout.

Derek sourit à son fils.

\- Tu as raison, on ne choisit pas l'amour. Ça nous tombe dessus un jour, parfois pour le meilleur, parfois pour le pire.

\- C'est ici que tu as quitté quelque chose? C'est pour ça que tu as voulu venir?

\- ça fait vingt ans. Je me suis dit que je pouvais me permettre de revenir maintenant que ma vie est faite, que la tienne et celles de ton frère et ta sœur se font gentiment.

\- Maman est au courant?

\- Oui. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle savait. C'est à cause de ta tante Cora. Tu sais… je n'ai été amoureux qu'une fois dans ma vie.

\- Je sais. Et je sais que ça n'a jamais été de maman.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Oh… tu sais, comme je viens de le dire. On ne choisit pas. Le choix s'impose à nous et on ne peut rien faire contre ça. Tu vas aller la voir?

Derek leva la tête et regarda son fils. Il n'avait pas pensé que Bartholomé n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire. Fallait-il lui dire la vérité? Il décida que oui, son fils était assez ouvert pour ça.

\- Je vais aller LE voir, corrigea Derek en appuyant bien sur LE.

Le fils regarda son père, fronça légèrement les sourcils et sourit.

\- Il sera content de te revoir, j'en suis sûr.

\- Tu le savais?

\- Non, mais je me souviens avoir entendu des choses une fois chez Papy Deucalion, alors je ne suis pas surpris.

Derek se leva et passa une main dans les cheveux foncés de son fils avant de partir lentement vers leur campement. Ils voyageaient désormais avec la famille d'Eva. Ils avaient décidés de faire un grand clan et Derek partageait le rôle de chef avec le futur beau-père de son fils et tout fonctionnait très bien.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et la rentrée vers l'Espagne se faisait de plus en plus proche. Un matin, Derek se leva et resta face à la mer quelques heures avant de soupirer, de monter dans sa voiture et de partir en direction du Nord. Il arriva sans peine à Saint-Denis et sortit de sa voiture devant une petite maison de couleur ocre. Il resta devant l'allée en hésitant et la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un homme aux cheveux foncés et au teint halé. L'homme vint à se rencontre.

\- Je peux vous aider?

\- Euh… je cherche monsieur Stiles Stilinski.

L'homme regarda Derek plus en détail et finit par arquer les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes Derek Hale? Demanda-t-il légèrement sur la défensive.

Derek acquiesça en silence incapable de dire un mot de plus. Il leva le regard et vit Stiles sur le perron de la maison. Il venait de sortir de chez lui. Le plus jeune se figea en reconnaissant le gitan. Vingt ans nom de Dieu et Derek n'avait pas changé d'un pouce… et toujours aussi sexy et bandant. Stiles hésita entre se précipiter vers Derek pour au choix, lui foutre une baffe ou l'embrasser, ou rentrer chez lui et se terrer sous son lit. Il finit par se précipiter vers lui, le gifla et se tourna vers son ami.

\- ça va Danny, je vais gérer cet abruti. Ne te mets pas en retard.

Le Danny hocha la tête, posa un baiser sur la joue de Stiles et partit à pieds. Stiles regarda un moment Derek se frotter la joue.

\- Tu n'espérais quand même pas être accueillit autrement? Demanda Stiles en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- J'avais plutôt pensé que tu m'ignorerais complètement. Au fond la gifle c'est pas si mal et je l'ai sans aucun doute bien mérité.

\- Marié? Des enfants?

\- Marié à Braeden depuis vingt ans et père de trois enfants. Bartholomé, Alejandro et Mira.

Stiles se radoucit et soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-il doucement en plongeant son regard dans celui du gitan.

\- Je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te voir maintenant. Le hasard a fait qu'on avait prévu de voyager en France. J'ai un peu imposé l'île d'Oléron. On est dans le sud de l'île avec mon camp.

\- Ton père?

\- Non, ma famille à moi et le clan du futur beau-père de mon fils aîné, qui va se marier dans une semaine, avec une jeune femme qu'il a choisit. Braeden et lui sont au courant. Tu devais aller travailler?

\- Oui, mais laisse tomber, je m'excuserai plus tard. Scott ne m'en voudras pas.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, souffla Derek en baissant les yeux.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Stiles en lui relevant la tête doucement.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence. Derek avait quand même changé un peu, il avait de légères rides au coin des yeux, et ça le rendait encore plus sexy que dans les souvenirs de Stiles. Stiles avait changé aussi. Il ressemblait plus à son père maintenant.

\- Viens prendre un café, finit par ordonner Stiles et Derek ne protesta nullement. Il suivit le plus jeune chez lui et sentit son cœur se serrer en entrant chez le plus jeune. Des photos de lui et du Danny traînaient un peu partout.

\- Alors tu es en couple? Demanda Derek.

Stiles hésita sur la réponse. fallait-il mentir à Derek?

\- Ouais, ça fait près de dix ans. Je me suis pas interdits de vivre tu sais.

\- C'est normal. Tu n'avais pas à le faire.

\- Si les cinq premières années après ton départ ont été un véritable enfer, la suite… n'a pas été meilleure à vrai dire, mais j'ai appris à gérer cette douleur et à trouver du bonheur quand même là où je pouvais.

\- ça n'a pas été mieux de mon côté si tu veux la vérité.

\- Voilà à quoi mènent les idées fermées et l'intolérance. Tu es encore ici longtemps?

\- Nan. On repart après le mariage de mon fils.

\- Bien, soupira Stiles ne sachant pas quoi ajouter de plus.

Ils burent un café en silence et Stiles en profita pour prévenir son patron, qui était son meilleur ami, qu'il ne serait pas au travail aujourd'hui et promis de tout lui raconter. Après le café, Derek se leva et voulut prendre congé pour laisser Stiles tranquille. Il ne voulait pas se faire plus mal que nécessaire. Stiles ne le laissa pas passer la porte. Il le retourna violemment contre lui et plaqua une main dans sa nuque avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, fougueusement, furieusement aussi. Derek fut surpris quelques secondes puis finit par se laisser aller. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amour et profita de l'instant exceptionnel qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Putain tu m'as manqué, souffla Stiles à l'oreille du gitan le faisant frissonner entièrement. Le français plaqua son ami contre la porte d'entrée, tourna le verrou et reprit ses lèvres avant de l'attirer à l'étage et de le prendre contre lui dans un lit douillet.

\- Mais euh… et Danny? Demanda Derek qui eut soudain un sursaut de conscience.

\- On n'est pas ensemble abruti! j'ai menti. On vit ensemble depuis dix ans et de temps en temps, on couchait ensemble, mais il est avec Ethan depuis trois ans.

\- Oh…

\- Et ta femme?

\- Elle sait que je suis là, elle savait que je viendrai et… parlons pas d'elle. Tu es attaché à ta vie d'ici?

\- à part à mon boulot, non.

\- Est-que… tu viendrais avec moi cette fois-ci? Demanda le gitan en plongeant son regard vert dans celui noisette du français qui lui avait manqué à en crever. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, avaient été un enfer sans nom. Une mélancolie permanente ineffaçable.

\- ça fait vingt ans que j'attends que tu me le proposes.

Derek sourit et se pencha un peu plus sur Stiles pour l'embrasser tendrement.

FIN

* * *

 **et voilà...**

 **à bientôt pour d'autres histoires.**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
